Complementary
by voider
Summary: Taylor spends more time in the locker, gets worse injuries and has an earlier introduction to the cape world.
1. Preparation 1-0

**Complementary**.

**Summary**: Taylor spends more time in the locker, gets worse injuries and has an earlier introduction to the cape world.

**Pairing**: Skitter/Panacea

**Standard Disclaimer**: Worm belongs to Wildbow.

Check out his works - Worm (google: wildbow worm) and Pact (his new web serial)

**x-x-x**

**Preparation 1.0**.

**x-x-x**

I stared at the small swarm of flies as they swarmed in formation around my room. It was strange, I could control each individual insect without a problem... and not only the ones in front of me. I could feel all insects within a radius of about three blocks. They were all extensions of my will.

The amount of multitasking I was now capable, was mind boggling. Even more so than the fact that I was now a cape.

At least the day I spent in that fucking locker was useful for something.

"Taylor?"

I twitched and glanced at the opening door, while at the same time I threw the flies out of their formation and into hidden places. The nurse smiled motherly at me and a girl in a white hooded robe with a red cross on her chest nodded at me absently while glancing around the room. Damn, does she suspect anything? I should have reacted to the intrusion earlier and the nurse should have knocked before entering. I made the flies land out of sight. People don't pay any attention to insects, so even if they saw them, it should be fine. "Yes," I rasped.

"This is Panacea," the nurse said with a mix of reverence and respect, as if she was introducing me to Legend. "She has agreed to look at you."

I looked at the freckled girl and nodded slowly. Panacea was widely acknowledged as one of the greatest healers in the world. A nurse as nice as her would definitely respect someone like the teenage cape. From what I knew, her healing was freely given. "Thank you," I said and tried to smile; instead, I grimaced in pain.

"You can take a break, Jane," the healer nodded at the nurse. I'll see you at the cafeteria after I'm done with miss Hebert."

"Of course," the nurse gave the healer a small nod and withdrew, leaving me alone with the girl.

She approached my bed, looking over my injuries.

"I guess I must look like a mummy," I joked. While in the locker, I've gotten some nasty bites and stings from all the bugs. Going crazy and trying to break the door caused additional problems: broken and fractured bones, and more scrapes. Every injury, of course, got infected. All of this caused me to be bandaged all over. The worst thing: I couldn't even go to the bathroom because I was immobilized in this bed.

Panacea shrugged and looked at my file. "Looks like surface damage only. It should be easy to fix. Do I have your permission to heal you?"

I blinked in surprise. "Of course. Are there people who don't want you to heal them?"

"It can happen," she shrugged. "Only a couple of times, but it did in the past with me and other healers. The PRT have us ask this every time the patient is able to consent. This way, the people I heal can't sue me."

"Well, you have my consent. Do I have to do anything?"

The healer shook her head. "Only to give me your hand."

I did, and Panacea closed her eyes. "Multiple lacerations coupled with some nasty infections. Multiple insect bites. Throat infection. Broken fingers. Multiple fractures to your hands and legs. And a few other things. Hmm, interesting." She paused and stared at me. "There, all done."

I blinked, suddenly realizing that I was feeling much better. My vision was really strange though.

Panacea took a seat on the edge of the bed, leaned towards me and took off my glasses. "Oh, and I fixed your eyes as well."

I blinked at the suddenly clear vision. "Wow." I glanced around the room and then at my hands. "There's so much more detail." I looked at her face and I could clearly see each individual freckle, whereas before I could see them as blots of colors that blurred into each other and the pale skin around them. Impulsively, I launched myself at her and gave her a hug. "Thank you," I said, trying not to cry.

The young healer closed her arms around me and patted me on the back. "You're welcome, Taylor."

I allowed myself to sink into the comfort of the embrace. When was the last time someone hugged me? Not since mom died. After she died, dad was always so distant, but then, so was I. But Emma - that treacherous bitch would hug me all the time. And then she betrayed and tormented me. I drowned in Panacea's comfort for a few more seconds and then withdrew. "Thank you, Panacea."

"That's all right," she said softly. "And you can call me Amy."

"Okay, Amy."

"Can... can I ask you something?"

"Sure," I said.

"What happened?"

"I..." I shuddered at the horror of the memory. Amy put her hands around my right hand and squeezed gently. "At school, there are three girls. One of them was my best friend until two years ago, then she and the other two decided to make my life a living hell. Until now, it was generally always small stuff. Lots and lots of small stuff, until three days ago. They..." I took a shuddering breath to calm myself. "They filled my locker with all sorts of disgusting stuff, like used female hygiene products. The smell was so bad that I threw up inside it. And then, they pushed me inside and locked it. I could hear them laughing. Not only them, but all the other students. None of them raised a finger," I hissed in anger. "None of them came to help. None of them even told anyone. They could have given an anonymous call, but none did." I stopped and grinded my teeth in rage.

Amy squeezed my hand in encouragement.

"I was left there. I spent the night in that locker, screaming and throwing up, with bugs and insects crawling all over me, biting and stinging. I think I blacked out a few times, but the next morning I was still screaming to be let out. The janitor heard me and got me out. I don't remember much, but I came out screaming and biting."

Panacea smiled encouragingly and patted my hand. "At least it's all over, now."

"Ha," I laughed bitterly. "I wish."

The healer blinked in confusion. "Surely after what happened..."

"Nothing changed," I snarled at her and she flinched. "Sorry, I shouldn't take it out on you."

"It's all right," Amy smiled in encouragement.

"Dad talked with a lawyer. The school said that because I didn't actually see who pushed me in the locker and there were, apparently, no witnesses, there was nothing they could do. That it was a simple prank gone wrong. They would pay for the hospital bills only if we dropped this. It was made clear that if we don't let it go, they - the school and the bullies - will ruin us in court. The bullies are popular, rich and can afford to lawyer up. They'd make me the villain and them, the heroes. There's nothing we could do."

"But can't they transfer you to Arcadia at least?" Amy asked in disbelief. "I guarantee you that Arcadia does not tolerate bullying."

"The waiting list is huge for Arcadia. When I got into Winslow, I had the grades for Arcadia, easily, but now, they're not good enough. With all the shit, stress and sabotage that got dumped on me I couldn't get in. And apparently," I sneered in disgust, "transferring me would be seen as preferential treatment."

"But that's not fair."

I shrugged at her words. What can I do? "Don't worry, I'm used to it by now. I'll find a way to deal with it."

"You could just quit school," Amy said tentatively.

"What?"

"If it is as bad as you say, there's no point in staying," she explained. "I think you're smart enough to learn everything you need by yourself. If there's nothing holding you there, you can just leave, forget about it all."

"That's... actually a good idea," I said thoughtfully. "School isn't that hard for me. It's just that my homework, projects and attendance suffered because of Emma and her gang. If I didn't have to worry all the time about the bullying, I'd be able to actually learn something in classes. There's nothing positive that school brings that I can't do better by myself." Besides, I thought with a flash of rage, if I keep going to school, I might end up killing those bitches. While they'd deserve it, I don't want to get sent to the Birdcage for killing them. They're not worth it.

Panacea seemed relieved at my words. "That's good. There's something else I want to talk about," she said biting her lower lip. "I want you to know beforehand that what we talk here, I'll never tell or imply to anyone else, no matter what. I only want to give you the information you need. There are rules about this - unwritten rules, but everybody follows them. If they don't, everybody turns against them."

I nodded worriedly. Does she know? She's one of the greatest healers in the world. If there's something different about capes, that can distinguish us from normal people, she'd definitely know.

Panacea hunched into herself, as if waiting to be attacked, but she still held my hand. "I know you are a parahuman," her words came rushed and her body froze, waiting to see how I reacted. What did she think I would do? Start something in the middle of the hospital? My eyes wondered from her eyes, which looked at me warily, to where our hands were joined together. I was now pretty sure that if I reacted badly the young healer would instantly put me to sleep. I don't know if she would still keep her promise about keeping quiet if I attacked her, but there was no reason for me to try anything. She was the only person who actually helped since my mother died.

"How?" I asked.

She looked away from me. "I can't heal brains," she said, "but I can examine them. You have a developed Corona Pollentia. All potential parahuman have that. You became a parahuman in that locker, right?"

"Yes," I nodded.

"That's called the Trigger Event. Given what it was, it's not surprising that you can control insects, maybe other life forms as well - simple ones. When I entered your room, there were some flies flying around, but they hid immediately when I entered. You can do it on a higher range as well, not limited to visual range."

"How do you know about the range?" I asked. I understood the other parts. Those were not hard to deduce, given the information she had. So, indirect information probably. "Oh. It's January, there aren't that many flies in hospitals and I couldn't have left the bed to collect them until now." Smart girl, I thought.

Amy nodded. "You should be careful. If a thinker sees that insects behave strangely around you, you might be discovered. In theory, heroes, villains and rogues never try to discover the civilian identities of capes. Being known for it will cause everybody to band against the rule breaker."

"But in practice," I realized, "they might not follow the unwritten rules if they thought they could get away with it."

"Yes. In the same way," the healer continued, "cape fights tend to not be fatal. For example: Uber and Leet will always get sent to a prison they can easily escape from, as long as they continue to not cause too much damage and refrain from killing. Powerful villains like Lung and Kaiser will get sent to the Birdcage if they are caught, but even if it is known that they killed, they haven't gone over a certain line, so they don't have a kill order on them. Generally, only the most dangerous villains have kill orders on them: like the Slaughterhouse 9."

"Is that because of the Endbringers?"

"Yes," Amy nodded. "As long as the villains play ball when the Endbringers come and don't step too much over the line, they are tolerated. Due to the fact that villains outnumber heroes, the PRT and the Protectorate have to play ball with the villains as much as the villains have to play ball with the heroes."

"I'll be more careful."

"You know, there's another way out of your situation," Panacea said. "You could join the Wards. You'd get transferred to Arcadia."

I'd thought about that; but, do I want to get into another situation like Winslow? If they were like Amy, it might be fun. If they were like Emma, Sophia or Madison, I don't think I could take it. Home schooling sounded a lot more preferable, I could be free of them. This way, I'd be able to spend most of my time around my home. That made making a lair for my bugs a lot more feasible. "I'd like to be able to follow my own rules," I told Panacea. "I think I'll skip the Wards for now. I don't think I'm ready for more teenage drama. Maybe in the future, that will change, but for now, I just don't want to deal with all that."

I want first to train my abilities, maybe build a suit using spider silk. See if I can use my abilities produce something to sell to the PRT and Protectorate. If there's something this taught me, is that not having enough money is as bad as not having power. Until now, I had not cared too much about it, but now, I saw that not having enough money was a major disadvantage. If we had enough money, we wouldn't have had to settle with the school for my medical bills. Maybe then the police would have kept investigating and done something, discovered something. Maybe just the threat of possible future discovery would have made Emma back down. But like this, the bullies understood that they were never going to be punished.

"Good," said Panacea. "For now, try to stay away from... your bullies. This early after your Trigger Event, your powers may lack control. If you feel threatened you may hurt them by mistake, even kill them. You'd get sent to the Birdcage. It is better for everyone if you just forget about them."

"All right," I said. "They're not worth it."

Amy nodded and gave me a piece of paper with a number on it. "If you need to talk, give me a call."

I nodded at the girl, "Okay."

The healer patted my hand, stood up and sighed. "Well, It's time to get back to work. Stay safe, Taylor."

"I will. Thank you Amy. For everything."

After the healer left, I looked down at my form on the bed. I wondered when someone was going to come and get me out of these things.

**x-x-x**

**Author's Note**: I haven't been writing for some time, but reading Worm and Worm fanfiction made me want to start again. I've really wanted to write something about what would happen if Skitter and Panacea worked together, so here it is my own Worm fanfic: Complementary.

**Last edited**: October 11 2014;


	2. Preparation 1-1

**Preparation 1.1**.

**x-x-x**

A few days later, I was eating dinner with my father. The silence between us was even more awkward than usual.

"So, Taylor, how was your day?" he asked.

"Great," I said. "I went for my morning run, then I spent most of the day at the library."

"Good," he nodded. "Good. You've kept up with your schoolwork?"

"No." I took a deep breath. It was time to let my father know a bit about my plans. "I'm not going back to school."

Danny looked pained at my words. "Taylor, I know that what happened was terrible, but sooner or later, you'll have to go back. They promised that nothing like what happened will happen again. The teachers will keep an eye on you. Now that they know that... you have problems with bullying, they have promised to take care of it. Things will get better."

Somehow, I doubted that the teachers didn't know what was up. Even if they did something now, it was only because if something like the locker happened again, they'd have a harder time dealing with the consequences toward the school.

"I've talked with Alan and he says that..."

I slammed my fist on the table. I still hadn't told my father anything about the particulars of what happened, but perhaps it was time to tell him about Emma. That'll shake him out of this notion of getting me back in school, and he'd know better than to speak or ask advice from that traitor's father.

"Dad," I said and took a deep breath. I can do this. "Emma is the one." At the look of confusion on his face, I added, "Emma is the one who was bullying me. Her and her two friends."

Dad gaped at me, his mind unable to reconcile with the new information. "But she's been your friend for years."

"Not anymore," I said. "Not for a year and a half. She found two new friends: Sophia and Madison, and a new hobby: to make my life a living hell. That's why I don't want to go back. The school did nothing; the students did nothing; I have no friends there. I don't trust the school to keep their word, not when it comes to Emma - the lawyer's daughter who does modeling, Sophia - the sports star and the rich cute Madison."

Danny lowered his head into his hands, not knowing what to say.

"That's why I'm not going back. To hell with them. I don't need them. I don't need that hell hole. I'd rather be home-schooled."

"Home-schooled?" Dad asked.

"Yes. That's what I've been doing at the library, I was researching it," I half-lied. "Getting home-schooled is pretty easy. You don't need any approvals from anyone. Just withdraw me and then I just have to pass the GED tests. Without all the problems I get at school, it will be much easier to study."

"All right," my dad sighed. "If you think it's for the best, we'll do that."

**x-x-x**

The next day, two hours before sunrise, I dressed, grabbed a few old wool socks and some cardboard, put them in my backpack, and then I went to the kitchen. I heated some water and had a light breakfast. When I was done eating, I confirmed that my dad was still sleeping before starting the work he would be suspicious of. I checked that the water was not too hot and poured a bit of the liquid in a mug. I poured sugar, let it dissolve and grabbed a roll of plastic bags. I split some of the pure water in ten plastic bags and put them in my backpack surrounded by the wool socks. When I was done with that, I stirred the sugar water until the sugar was dissolved, and then also split the sweetened liquid in another ten plastic bags.

The last thing I took before I left was a small gardening shovel.

Normally, I would have made my lair far away from my house. Unfortunately, my range extended only to nine hundred feet and I needed to be in contact with my swarm if I wanted to do something productive with them. That meant that if I wanted to make the most of my abilities, I needed the useful members of my swarm in the place I was spending most of my time. And that meant very close to home.

That is why I decided that the center of my lair would be close to where I lived, close enough that I could order my swarm from my room, where I couldn't make anyone suspicious even if something brought attention to my lair. There was a dilapidated house a hundred feet from my house, so I decided to make that the center of my lair. I decided to be as circumspect as possible, so instead of creating my lair above the ground, I decided to build it underground and leave as little signs of my swarm above the ground. If my lair was discovered, the abandoned house would only point to the idea that a cape made the place his headquarters.

The problem was that if I wanted to hurry the construction of my lair, I needed more insects close and around it, and I needed them there on a permanent basis. With my power, I could easily feed and house more bugs than an area could support.

The greatest obstacle was that it was winter, but that was what my preparations were for. Fortunately for me, Brockton Bay was warm. Thanks to its geography, it had very mild winters and comfortably warm summers. Even so, given that it was the end of January, I still had to make some preparations for the cold.

I walked for about fifteen hundred feet. That distance was well outside the range I had if I were in my house. I chose the biggest ant nests I could find, grabbed all of the workers, soldiers and had the queen carried to the surface. They all climbed inside my backpack and gathered into a ball. After I visited ten nests, I went toward my future lair and found a spot close to it in a discrete place.

I took out my small shovel and dug a deep hole, put a bag of hot water in the hole to provide some heat, a sweet water bag to provide a quick nourishment source, dumped one of the queens and its subjects inside the hole, two wool socks to provide insulation, some cardboard to provide some structural integrity and then I covered the new nest entirely.

As I walked to the next future nest, I ordered the new hive to begin creating a new home for themselves.

**x-x-x**

In the afternoon, I walked around to find black widow spiders. They were highly venomous, but could create one of the best types of spider silk. I would have preferred to gather them together, but their aggression and territoriality made that impossible to keep them together if I was not there to control them.

For now, I couldn't use them properly. That didn't mean that I did not have plans for them. I modified their instincts and had them mate and lay eggs as if it was summer. Next, I had other insects go into the spiders' nests and let themselves be covered in silk.

They would not need to hunt, my power would take care of that.

**x-x-x**

In the next following weeks, I continued planting new nests, feeding them and changing the bags of hot water as they cooled.

As time passed they enlarged their nests and started to dig deeper and towards a point: two dozen feet below the abandoned house.

Dozens of ant nests begun to work all day toward the same purpose. With my will conducting them, they worked even more efficiently than they normally would. Their paths were straight, not the trial and error zigzag lines that their scent instinctually drove them to. When something was too heavy, I instantly sent enough ants so that work was most efficient.

At the end of February, the weather started to warm up and I stopped my delivery of warm water and food. Instead, I organized cockroaches to grab food from dumpsters and transport them to the ant nests and transport away the dirt that the ants excavated.

At the beginning of March, I managed to create a few chambers deep inside each ant nest. Each chamber had a small enough entrance that it could be easily barricaded. I went out and gathered more ants - this time, workers only. Each of the new worker swarm would be permanently based in one of the chambers. The queen-less workers went on to dig toward the future center of my lair, while the other ants maintained their nests, dragged out all of the excavated dirt and moved in food from the roaches. The cockroaches continued to gather food by day and in the cover of darkness, bring food to the ants and move away the excavated dirt.

At night, I sent the queen-less ants into torpor in their chambers and closed them from the queens' nests so they wouldn't fight each other while I slept.

As beetles started to come out, I begun to co-opt them into digging and the transport of the excavated dirt while the queen-less ants concentrated more on creating the reinforced walls of the lair.

By the end of March, I could not believe how far I've came with my lair. All of my ant nests were now connected through a network of thick passages. Regularly, the passages had lateral veins that went into big chambers.

The big chambers - I called them assembly chambers - had a radius of one to two feet. In their walls were carved smaller chambers that could be easily be closed by ants.

The smaller chambers were bedrooms for the black widows. While I slept or was outside their range, they would be closed inside the bedroom chambers. Black widows are highly territorial and without that precaution, they would attack not only the ants, but each other as well. When I was controlling them, I could mass produce spider silk clothes and costumes. The rest of the time, they would be safe inside their bedrooms.

"Mass production, fuck yeah."

**x-x-x**

I woke up giddy with enthusiasm. Yesterday, I spent the day moving around and collecting black widows. I had thousands upon thousands of black widows in my assembly chambers. Based on the size of the rooms, some had a hundred spiders, but the bigger ones had up to five hundred. In the next days, I'd continue to gather more spiders. But until then, I'd continue with my usual development of my lair in the background while I concentrated on creating my suit.

I stood up naked in the middle of my room and a few hundred normal spiders rushed inside. They crawled all over me and I knew exactly the shape of my body and the shape of my future costume. I was so excited about it, that I remembered that bugs directly on my skin gave me the creeps only after the spiders crawled off me.

At my command, ants freed the black widows, which rushed in the assembly rooms. First they begun to build scaffolding out of their silk so they could all navigate the room, and then, they begun to weave the fabric of my costume.

Other chambers begun to assemble my armor sections. They would be made out of layered shells and exoskeletons and then reinforced with dragline silk.

x-x-x

Before the end of the day, everything was done. I had to wait two more hours for darkness to fall. When it was finally time, I rolled the fabric and armor pieces and had beetles carry them through the tunnels of my lair and up, toward the abandoned house above. Fortunately, I've had a thick enough passage for even the biggest armor piece. Once it was all up, I sneaked in the building and put it all in my backpack.

Once I was back in my room, I took the costume out of my backpack and admired it for the first time with my own eyes. The fabric was of a dirty yellow-gray color and the armor sections wound up dark mottled brown-gray. Tomorrow morning, I'd have to die the fabric and paint the armor. Something dark gray, perhaps.

I wished I could tell someone. Perhaps I could.

Then, I could also do something to repay her. Quickly I went downstairs and grabbed the phone. I dialed the number Panacea gave me.

"Yes?" a tired voice asked.

Was this a bad time? Well, maybe I can get her to take a little time off from her work. "Hi Amy," I said cheerfully. "This is Taylor, we met in January."

"Oh, yes, I remember you, Taylor," her voice was a bit more cheerful. "How are you doing? Did you take my advice?"

"Yeah. I'm doing much better, now. Thank you again, by the way. You probably saved my sanity, if not my life."

"Good, I'm glad for you, Taylor."

"Thanks, Amy. Umm, I know you're busy, but would you mind if we met up?" At Amy's silence, I continued rapidly. "That is if you are not too busy. It's nothing critical, but you said that we could talk again and..."

"I'd like that," the healer interrupted me.

"Is the day after tomorrow - Saturday - fine for you?"

"Sure," she said. "Saturday, ten in the morning, the Boardwalk at the Ferry Station North?"

"Perfect," I said. "See you Saturday."

"See you," Amy said before ended the call.

Now, I wondered... how exactly would I go about making white fabric?

**x-x-x**

**Author's Note**: Damn, even for the little I put here, there was quite a bit of research I had to go through.

**Last edited**: October 11 2014;


	3. Preparation 1-2

**Preparation 1.2**.

**x-x-x**

**April 2 2011. **

Saturday morning, after my workout routine, I took a shower and dressed for my meeting with Amy. I verified that everything was fine with my swarm and took out my suit a final time.

Yesterday's work had gone well, the dying of the fabric and the painting of the armor had gone perfectly. I'd also added the final piece to my suit after the dyeing was done: two yellow tinted lenses for my eyes to see through.

I've also gotten supplies for my future needs in costume making. Fortunately, all of my purchases had been pretty cheap. I've bought enough buttons, elastic bands, dies and chemicals for at least a week of work.

With a final admiring look at the costume, I put it in a box and hid it in my closet and then went downstairs.

"Morning dad," I said to my father.

Danny was having a coffee while reading the newspaper. "Morning Taylor," he glanced away from his paper and blinked at me. "You're looking cheerful today. Going out?"

"Yup, I'm meeting someone," I said. "On the Boardwalk," I added, knowing that he'll feel better if I went in the safest part of the city.

He smiled. "You're having a date?"

"Uh... what?" I gaped at him.

"Well, It's Saturday, you're more cheerful than I've seen you in a long time and you're going on the Boardwalk - a good place for a date. And finally, I can't remember the last time you dressed up so nice for something."

I could feel my face redden in embarrassment. What with Emma's bullying campaign, I wasn't really in the mood for any kind of high school romance. Before high school, I've never been interested in anyone. I was happy enough at the time because I thought I had a good friend in Emma and I figured I wouldn't worry about boys and dating until high school. I didn't care about it too much besides the few small pangs of jealousy I had when every boy was more interested in Emma and not me. Even now, I can be rational enough to realize that Emma is quite beautiful, while I am still skin and bones with little to no bosom. I still have hope though. I do take after mom a lot, and I do look a lot like her when she was my age. Even if I grew to be half as beautiful as her, I would be happy.

"Dad, It's not a date." I said, trying to erase the embarrassment on my face. "Amy is just a friend. We're just going to hang out for a few hours. She'll probably come home with me and we're going to hang out for a bit."

"Oh, I see," he said with a disappointed tone. "I was hoping you'd bring home a boy for me to threaten. It's been my dream since you were born."

"Dad!" I giggled. He probably was. While dad was a bit on the small side, I knew he could get pretty scary.

"Well, have fun I guess," he said. "I have to go to work today, so I'll probably miss your friend." Danny gave me a few bills. "Have fun, shopping... or whatever you girls do."

"Okay, bye dad."

As I walked out of the house, I couldn't help myself from skipping for a few paces. Life was good. Things were getting better between dad and myself. I had my suit and I was going to see a friend.

Hmm, maybe I was a bit presumptuous in calling Amy a friend. I barely knew her, after all. But something told me that she was in need of a friend just as much as I was.

**x-x-x**

I was waiting for Amy at the Ferry station when I saw her. She was wearing a white, knee length dress with a demure shirt of the same color. Her eyes were almost hidden by a cute white hat. I turned my gaze toward her legs to see if the trend continued there as well. It sure was: white ballet flats.

"So, you like white," I said as I approached her.

Amy looked up and down at my own clothes. "And you prefer black, I see."

True enough, I was wearing all black: black shoes, black skintight pants, black shirt and a light black jacket. I liked how they looked on me. Maybe I'll have my spiders make something just like this.

"Well, we do make quite a pair," I said. "You're white, and pure, and cute," I glanced around to make sure no one was near, "and can bring back people from the brink of death with but a touch." I put a hand on my chest and gave her a small bow of my head. "While I," I paused and lowered my voice, trying to whisper sinisterly, "am dark, and scary, and just the skittering of my minions give people nightmares."

Amy giggled and hugged me. "That's not true." She hugged me harder.

"Meh, It's fine," I returned the hug. "I'm fine with things as they are."

After she let go, we begun to walk toward the Boardwalk. "Would you like to hang out for a few hours?" I asked. "If you're not busy, that is."

"I'd like to," Amy said. "My sister says I work too much. What do you have in mind?"

"Well, I thought we'd hang out for a bit. Maybe watch one of those Earth Aleph movies, eat something. Then... I'd like you to come by my home, if that's ok. I want to show you my costume."

"Sure. That sounds great," Amy said.

**x-x-x**

When we arrived at the cinema, I started to look around at the movie posters. "Any preference?" I asked.

Amy wondered around, skipping romantic movies, comedies and action movies. She stopped in front of a poster with a giant robot as tall as the buildings in the background.

"Evangelion: 2.0 You Can (Not) Advance," I read the title. "Want to watch this one?"

"I don't know," Amy said. "It's probably going to be depressing. My sister hated the first movie, but I really liked it. I saw a lot of myself in some of the characters." The healer hunched on herself, "I saw people I know in others."

"Well, we'll get tickets for it then."

"Are you sure?" she asked. "It's an anime about some kind of weird Endbringer-like beings and psychologically damaged child soldiers with the power to pilot giant robots."

"Well," I said. "That does sound a bit too close to home. You've made me curious, though. Let's go get tickets... and until the movie starts, will you fill me in on what happened in the first movie?"

**x-x-x**

Amy was right.

The movie was depressing.

When one of the good robots started to eat the redhead's robot, Amy started to cry. I wanted to murder the bastard who forced it. I couldn't. Instead, I held Amy's hand, who after a moment, put her head on my shoulder and continued to cry softly. I hugged her and patted her back until she stopped crying. I gave her a napkin and let the healer dry her eyes while I rubbed her back.

When she calmed, she didn't shift back to her seat and I let her keep her position. Remembering back on her words about the characters and how they reminded her of herself and people she knew, I started to get worried.

Something is wrong in the state of Denmark... or in this case, New Wave.

By the end of the movie, I was presently surprised by its ending. "Wow."

Amy smiled from my shoulder. She had other tears, but this time, I was sure they were happy tears.

When we stood up, I clasped Amy's hand and didn't let go. "Let's go get something to eat. This movie made me hungry."

Amy chose a pizza place she said was good and we stood to a table in a private corner. We ordered a pizza and hot tea for both of us.

"I loved the movie," I said braking our comfortable silence. The waitress brought the tea and I thanked her with a smile.

"Me too," Amy said. "The ending was beautiful."

I sipped my tea and nodded. "I thought so too. I loved that they both realized that they had each other."

"That they had something precious in the other," Amy added. "Even If the world is harsh and cruel in that moment they were... happy."

I like the sentiment. "Just one other person," I said. "If you find that one person, that is enough. I liked that."

**x-x-x**

When we arrived home, I rushed the healer up to my room.

"Dad's not home," I said after I checked with my swarm. "So we won't get interrupted."

Amy glanced around my room and looked around. She took a dainty seat on my bed and clasped her hands on her knees. "You haven't told him?"

"No," I shook my head. "I don't want him involved in this. If he knew, he'd be sick with worry. And he wouldn't like my plans."

"I think that speaks well of him," Amy said.

"I know. He's a bit socially awkward. Though," I smiled self-deprecatingly, "so am I. He doesn't show emotion, but I've always known that he loves me. Anyway, I didn't invite you here to talk about my dad." I went to my closet and took out the box with my costume in it. I put the box on the bed, next to Amy, opened it and then started to take off my clothes.

"What are you doing?" the healer squeaked. Her face reddened as she shyly turned her head away from me.

I paused as I was about to take off my pants. "Changing into my costume?"

"Oh, of course," she said. "Warn me next time."

Amy's eyes were everywhere except on me while I was busy disrobing. In the end, she fixed her gaze on my costume. She touched the skin-suit and gave a little gasp of surprise. "It feels so soft." She glanced at me, saw me in only my bra and panties and blushed anew.

"It is. I was thinking about making my civilian clothes from spider silk as well." I started to put on my costume: first the spider silk part and then, the armor sections. After I was done, I made a pirouette. "Well? How does it look?"

"Beautiful," Amy whispered. "You made all this by yourself?"

"Yeah," I said with pride. "It's light, cool in summer and warm in winter, doesn't burn, doesn't conduct energy and laughs at knife stabs. I haven't tried bullets, but I think that even with just the fabric, it will stop normal bullets. With the armor sections on, it will give me even better protection."

Amy withdrew her hand. "This is an excellent costume, Taylor. I'd say that its better than most. Certainly better than anything else of its weight that I've heard about."

"Really? How do you think it compares to your costume?" I asked.

"With mine?" Amy asked. "Well, this is certainly better than mine. My costume is made of normal fabric, after all."

I gaped at her. "What?" How could her costume be so mundane? "Why would you have something like that? Shouldn't you have some overpowered thing made out of some exotic tinker material?"

"I don't have access to something like that."

"You should!" I said. I was outraged. She was fucking Panacea. How could she have such a shitty costume?

"I'm not a frontline combatant, Taylor," she said calmly. "I don't get into fights. I generally stay well behind the lines, so I don't need protection. And when I do, my sister can protect me."

"I get that you are not a frontline combatant," I said patiently. "But are you honestly telling me that you've never been in any danger until now?"

"Well, no," the healer admitted. "It happened a few times, but my sister was always there to protect me."

"That's no reason not to have an awesome suit," I said stubbornly. "I mean, you should be able to afford it, right?"

"I don't know," Amy said. "Good costumes are really expensive. Something like you have would be at least fifty thousand dollars, maybe even more."

Well, that was quite a bit, I thought. At my current speed, I could easily make one costume per day. That would mean almost eighteen million dollars a year, and that was only at my current production level and with my current type of spiders. I was going to be filthy, stinking, rich. Amy though, given her powers, could be a billionaire if she wanted to. She was way too kind. "I know you don't take money from the people you heal, but hasn't the PRT given you some form of payment? You go help them all the time, right? Didn't they think to have one of their tinkers make you something?"

"Umm... No?"

"So after all you do, you don't receive some form of payment from anyone?"

"I told you Taylor, I don't accept money for my healing. They know that."

"Maybe," I said. "But they still profit quite a bit of you. Having someone with your power is just a step below having another one of the Triumvirate. The PRT being able to call on you to heal their capes is hugely important for them. They really should do something nice for you."

"Maybe," Amy still looked unconvinced. "But the facts still remain. I don't accept money from my healing and I don't fight. So, there's no reason for people to think I would need a better costume."

"Fine," I said. "Then I'll make you one."

"What? Taylor, no, there's no need."

"Maybe not, but I don't care," I said stubbornly. "I was already thinking about making you some civilian clothes and maybe a backup costume in my free time."

"You don't have to."

"I know Amy. I want to. If I don't I'll worry myself sick that some crazy gangbanger is going to shoot you in the back."

"Taylor, you don't need to trouble yourself with this. I know that a suit is a lot of work and..."

"Please Amy," I interrupted her. "It's actually not that hard. I can get my spiders to make the costume even as I'm doing something else."

"Really?" she sounded doubtful.

"You wouldn't believe the amount of multitasking I am capable of. Trust me on this. It won't be hard. Besides, I really need the practice. So, please, can I make you a costume?"

"Very well," Amy sighed. "You win."

"Great. I'll need to take your measurements."

"Ok, what do I need to do?"

I smirked at the healer. "I'll need to cover you in spiders."

"W-what?" she stuttered. "You're joking."

"Afraid not," I said. "I can probably take your measurements well enough without the spiders, but if I want a perfect three-dimensional model of your body, I'll need the spiders. If you want, we can do it without the spiders, but it won't be as good a fit as with them."

Amy nodded. "If you think it is best, we'll do that."

"Good." Let me change back out of the costume first. After I changed back into my civilian clothes, I called a wave of spiders, which climbed through my window and gathered in lines.

Her eyes were wide at the sight. "So many."

I took Amy's hands and helped her to her feet. "Don't worry, they won't hurt you," I told Amy. "I promise."

"Okay."

I ordered the spiders to climb on Amy. I had them move orderly and touch her with only their legs. Amy was surprisingly calm about it. She stood in front of me, holding my hands, calmly looking in my eyes.

When I was done, Amy took a deep breath and smiled. "Well, that wasn't too hard. You took your measurements the same way?"

"Yes," I said, "except I was almost naked. Given that what I am making for you won't be skintight, I figured this would be enough."

**x-x-x **

We talked for an hour more, talking about cape life and general things I wasn't experienced enough to know of. When it was time to go, I couldn't help but feel disappointed. It's been a long time since I had a talk with a friend. It felt really nice.

I walked her back to the place we met, and waited from afar until Glory Girl literally dropped from the sky. The flying hero talked easily with Panacea. It was easy to recognize that they cared deeply for each other. If there was trouble with her family, it probably wasn't with her sister.

**x-x-x**

**Author's Note**: I was looking for a movie that was released in early 2011, (for the pseudo-date,) when I saw that "Evangelion: 2.0 You Can (Not) Advance" fit. I then realized that Amy could see herself in two of the main characters and the other anime characters could be easily compared to the people on her life. Amy herself like a mix of Shinji and Rei; Glory Girl - Asuka, and Carol, Amy's mom - as Gendo Ikari.

Evangelion 2.0 was really good; as good as 3 was bad.


	4. Preparation 1-3

**Preparation 1.3**.

**x-x-x**

**April 2 2011. **

After I returned from walking Amy, I started to work on the healer's new wardrobe. I may have implied that I'd only make her a costume and maybe a few casual civilian clothes, and I may have obfuscated exactly how much it would take, but I was sure that she'd like my gift and wouldn't be too upset. I was honest enough to realize that given how awesome her power was, I wanted to impress her as well.

I just couldn't believe how little self esteem she had. I recognized it in her because it had been my constant companion ever since Emma turned on me. It only stopped when the healer showed me how to break free from the chains of my suffering. For the first time since my mother died, I was content, even happy. This was all thanks to Amy.

If she hadn't been there, would I have continued to go to school? Would I have snapped? Would've I even had the notion of building my lair?

I didn't know, but I am certain that without her help, I would now be in a much worse spot. That is why, as she helped me, I wanted to help her as well.

I'd make her a whole new wardrobe. If no one else showed their appreciation for Panacea's work and sacrifices, I would do my best to make it up for all of it.

**x-x-x**

My father came home at six, as I was about to finish making dinner. "Hey dad," I chirped happily. "How was work?"

"As expected," he sighed. "Work is hard to find. Two more of the guys started to work for villains."

"Oh." My happiness dampened. "I'm sorry."

"It can't be helped. But hey, at least they didn't go to the Merchants," he said, trying to be optimist.

At the name of the most despicable of the gangs, I grimaced in disgust. The Merchants were the scum of the scum. Sure, the other two major gangs were despicable, but at least they had a few lines that they did not cross... most of the time. The merchants however, were the worst.

It was not uncommon to hear of a young girl being kidnapped, gang raped, addicted and forced into sexual slavery. Boys as well, though that was rare. Generally, the worst boys dealt with was being robbed, given a light beating, doped and left in a dark alley. Those that did not live in Merchant territory would learn to stay the fuck out of their way, if they didn't want to become Merchants or addicts.

As a reaction, quite a few of the boys and some of the girls joined one of the other gangs. The merchants, while the lowest form of scum, were the weakest of the three major gangs of Brockton Bay, so they didn't mess with the ABB or the Empire. Unless they weren't too drugged up, that is.

"How about you, Taylor. Had fun with your new friend?"

"Yes," I said with a soft smile. "It's been some time..." I trailed off, "since things were... good."

"I'm glad, Taylor," he said. "You should see your new friend more often, then."

"I will."

**x-x-x**

I waited until the middle of the night and checked that my dad was asleep before changing into my costume. I got a small knife in a sheath on my thigh and two sets of EpiPens in the outer section of armor that was over my spine. I put most of my bugs to sleep and then sneaked out, through the window of my bedroom.

I walked for a minute, then ducked behind a tree where an entrance to my lair was located. A wave of bugs came out, carrying threads of silk strong enough to lift an adult man, but light enough to be carried by my flying bugs. Half the threads were carried into the sky, while the other half was carried into the back compartment of my suit.

I decided to head out towards Merchant territory. If I was going to start being a hero, I was going to go easy at first. The Merchants only had a few capes, all of them vulnerable to my powers. Their non-cape thugs, weren't that competent or well organized.

First, I'd get familiarized with patrolling. I didn't want to get involved into a cape fight before I got some experience under the belt and improved my combat power.

As I slowly sneaked through the shadows, gathering bugs, I tried to concentrate on the senses of my swarm. I could feel what they felt, but there were two senses I had a great deal of problems with: sight and hearing. By now, I was easily able to use the other senses, like smell, touch, taste and I knew to the millimeter where each insect was in relation to me.

Sight and hearing however, had given me so many problems while I was accustoming myself with my new senses, that I was forced to severely dampen them. I was able to use them on a limited scale: I could distinguish how loud a sound was, I could sense its general pitch, but not anything more. In the case of sight, it was even worse. I could distinguish the amount of light a bug saw, and I could sense movement, but I could not distinguish colors or see shapes. It was all garbled information.

Giving up on seeing as a lost cause for now, I concentrated on sound instead. In the background, I was gathering bugs to me. Flyers were roaming above me, fire ants were being lifted by fliers and spiders were heading towards my direction. I didn't plan to use the poisonous spiders on my patrol, but I'd keep them with me just in case. The useful spiders - the widows, would be put to work in the lair after I returned from patrolling.

I could feel people from place to place, but I felt no frantic movement or threatening postures to denote that any of them were in trouble.

I walked like that for more than half an hour, until, at the edge of my control, I heard high pitched screams with my swarm. I headed at a run in its direction and gave new orders to my bugs. As I approached the location of the potential trouble, I started to hear what was going on with my own hearing. There was a woman in serious trouble inside a dark, back alley. She was cornered at its dead end by three thugs, who were advancing ominously on her.

The swarm was ready. I stepped into the alley and saw two men holding down a young woman, while the third one was in the process of dropping his pants.

With a mental command, flyers dive bombed the rapist scum. Hundreds of fire ants dropped on the men and at my command, they bit.

The thugs scrambled away, tried to throw off the ants, but I continued my attack. The man who had his pants down suffered some bites in the lower parts of his body and was rolling on the ground in pain.

One of the other thugs saw me and went for something inside his jacket. He drew a gun, but more ants bit into his hand. The gun dropped down.

Right now, I wished I had a stun gun. It would have made things much easier. I'd have to use what resources I had instead, so I had the flyers with my silk threads zip towards the three men. The third was rolling on the ground, so there was nothing they could really do, but the first two were still on their feet, feebly trying to ward off the swarm of flyers around them.

My bugs flew around the two men, encircling them in threads and making knots. The flyers did not have the strength to tighten the threads, but they could tie them more and more tightly with each new knot.

The two men collapsed to the ground, barely able to move and I went for the third. He was in a fetal position and I gave him a powerful kick in the shoulder, making him roll belly down. In a flash, I grabbed his hands and I drew them behind his back. Three flyers buzzed fast around the hands, tying them in silk, while I was forcing them together. After that was done, I did the same with the legs then went to finish securing the first two thugs.

When I was done, I straightened and looked at the woman. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"Y-yes." the woman nodded, still gaping. "Thank you. If you didn't..." she shuddered, hugged herself and looked down. Her attention now dragged at the state of her ripped clothing. She tried to cover herself the best she could.

"You're safe now, ma'am. Do you have a phone?"

"I did, but," she waved a hand at the dark alley, "while I was trying to call for help, they flung it somewhere. I heard it break."

Damn, I needed a phone of my own. More than one, probably. I glanced at the thugs and went to check if they had one. I found one and handed it to the woman. "Here, you can go out on the street and call 911."

"Without you?" she asked fearfully.

I waved my hands and two swarms in the rough form of a human dropped at her sides. "These will keep you safe. I'll stay around until the cops show up. I also need to check up on these bastards to make sure they don't need an EpiPen and to finish securing them."

The woman nodded and headed out of the alley, with two bodyguard swarms at her sides.

I checked the three men. They were in no health danger, and were well enough secured. My bugs were still on them, some of them inside their clothing and I noticed the placement of weapons and wallets. I disarmed them and thought about the wallets. Heroes were not supposed to steel from gangs and villains, but I was in need for some quick cash. I wasn't going to ask Amy for money for her wardrobe and it would take some time to find some clients for my costumes.

I took the thugs wallets. The first two had only a few dollars each, but the third had over three hundred. I pocketed the cash and put the wallets back.

I wondered if I should wait for the police, but I decided that I didn't want to be carted away if someone decided that they had a problem with my takedown.

I need an exit strategy. I looked around and saw that the right building in the alley was just two floors tall. I needed a ladder and gave the orders.

While my ladder was being constructed, I grabbed the three men and moved them into a line, their heads away from the back of the alley. I put their knives and guns in plain sight, ten feet in front of them.

Once I was done, I had my flyers put one end of the improvised ladder around a bar of metal on the roof.

I climbed up, grabbed the ladder, tied it down at the other end of the building, climbed down and then I walked off. I stopped two blocks away, to make sure that the woman I saved was fine.

Five minutes later, two PRT vans stopped near the woman.

Well now, I wondered, how was I going to do my exit? Quiet or impressive? More importantly, how should I present my powers? While I was a Master, I could also be confused with a Changer. Misrepresenting my actual power might prove invaluable. My opponents would think that I was creating bugs and using them at range, and not that I am controlling any bug in my range.

I honestly didn't know which one was less creepy.

I should use any advantage I have for now, so maybe confusing people on my abilities was better. Besides, I could always set the record straight in the future, if I had to.

Pretending to be a Changer it is then.

With a command, I ordered my swarm to go into the alley, then exit in a cloud of roiling bugs. The PRT officers scrambled back and went to their weapons. I stopped my swarm in front of the woman and ordered the two swarms that were guarding her to join the larger swarm. I formed a humanoid figure and pointed into the alley with it.

I waited five seconds like that, and then, the swarm exploded into streams of bugs that flew upwards.

Well, I think that's enough excitement for the night. Time to go home.

On my way back, I took a longer route. I dispersed the non fliers, except the black widows, of course, and started to gather more widows. To hurry the time it took the spiders to get to me, I had my flyers grab them and land them on me.

I arrived home at 03:00 AM, moved my black widows into their new homes, changed and went into a deep sleep.

**x-x-x**

Next morning, before sunrise, I was still exhausted, but I decided to still go on my run. I wandered off and searched for more black widows. An hour later, when I was back in my room, the spiders moved from my backpack and headed toward the nearest lair entrance while I went to shower.

I went down, had a good breakfast with dad and went back to my room. I crawled into bed and looked at the clock. It was only eight. With all the new bugs, I now had over twelve thousand black widows working in my Assembly Chambers.

I had five Chambers each where I had 500 spiders, the same number of Chambers for the ones that held 400 and 300 spiders, twenty chambers with 200 widows and finally, forty more chambers for 100 spiders. The spiders worked in shifts: those with full spinnerets would work while the others would feed, rest and recover.

I was too tired to do anything else with my body. I'd rest for a while. Maybe I'd take a nap at lunch...

**x-x-x**

I suddenly blinked my eyes. I fell asleep! My black widows!

Frantically, I looked at the state of my silk weavers. They're alive, I thought in surprise and relief. I could feel that a few of my black widows were dead. Not many though, a little over a hundred of the territorial spiders were dead, most of them from the spiders I collected this morning. The rest of the bugs: my digger beetles, my worker ants, the gatherer bugs, looked like they continued their work after I fell asleep.

Well, that's convenient.

In the Assembly Chambers that had finished work, the spiders were closed in their sleeping rooms, which had been blocked by the ants, as I would have done. In the others, they were busy continuing their work, as if I never fell asleep.

I need to look into this. Making my swarm obey my orders even as I was asleep had potential.

I looked at the clock. It was a little after ten. Time to go back to work. I put the Chambers that had stopped working on their next projects. By eleven, Panacea's first hooded cloak was done as well as three of the civilian shirts. By the end of the day, Amy's wardrobe would be done.

Tomorrow, I'd be busy with the whitening and putting the last touches to my work. Funnily, this last part of the job was turning to be a lot more troublesome than the actual weaving.

**x-x-x**

**Author's Notes**:

I actually created a spreadsheet and estimated the work for Skitter's canon suit (around 120 hours of work with about 100 spiders). Complementary Skitter's costume is different: much thicker fabric, much thicker armor and the whole body is covered by the armor, so it took 4-5 times more work and the cost would be at about $65000. Right now, Skitter has 12000 spiders and she could make 3+ suits like hers in a day according to the spreadsheet.

I probably won't give too much raw data, but it will be useful for me as a tool of what she can do.

From Canon Skitter's suit, I extrapolated the cost of the suit in Complementary as well as the cost of different types of civilian clothes based on size of the person and thickness of the material. Skitter's gift for Amy's is really, really expensive.

Also, a funny review by tarrangar:

"why do you people always say somethings wrong with denmark its not perfect here but its lots better than places like the us"

I don't know if serious or joking. If serious, google: "Something is rotten in the state of Denmark", if joking, I had a good long laugh at this.


	5. Preparation 1-4

**Preparation 1.4**.

**x-x-x**

**April 3 2011. **

**x-x-x**

At noon, when I got down to the kitchen, I saw a note from my dad on the fridge - he was off to work again, on a Sunday. After I ate my lunch I decided to go out. I had my bugs take a pause from their work while I took a trip out, to make use of the previous day's loot. I thought about letting my bugs keep working while I was out, but I did not know what would happen if they weren't in my control range. It would be best if I experimented with things on a smaller scale first. I didn't want to return and find only one champion black widow per Assembly Chamber.

I bought the most important items first: a stun gun, combat knife, pepper spray and flashlight at only ninety dollars. Next, I searched for a good pair of black combat boots and got one for a hundred and twenty dollars. Last, I got two mobile phones and a small digital recorder with the last of my liberated money and returned home.

After I got back, I ordered my swarm to start working again and put all of my new toys, except the recorder, out of sight.

I was going to improve with my power. The first thing was going to be hearing with the swarm.

I had a good idea on how to do it most efficiently: the same way people learned a foreign language.

Listening to random conversations and sounds with my swarm and trying to decipher them was like going to China and listening to people talk in the middle of a crowded city. While doing that, (listening to random things,) would not be detrimental, it would also not help to much. To learn a foreign language, people had to hear and repeat simple phrases. I was going to do the same with my power.

I hit start on the recorder and begun to speak. "One, two, three, four, five..."

Ten minutes later, I was done recording. I recorded numbers from one to one hundred, and simple statements, each repeated ten times.

I listened first without my power and a few times with the sound restrictions relaxed, but still not trying to process the information coming from the recorder's playback.

Over an hour after I started, I started the recording again, but left the device in my room while I went downstairs to the kitchen. I listened carefully with my own senses, but I could not hear the recording. I opened myself fully to the audio sense of the bugs in my room and concentrated, trying to match the information I was getting to what I remembered from the recording.

A few minutes later, I thought I matched something.

"To be or not to be," I said and repeated a few more times. The sound changed and I recognized the next pattern. "That is the question."

Every ten minutes, after the tape ended, I briefly went upstairs to replay it.

I practiced until my dad came home. We had dinner and I went upstairs, while Danny watched the news on the TV. Well, by now I was able to keep up with my recording, but the real test would be something that I hadn't heard so many times before. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the sounds coming from the TV.

The difference my training did was overwhelming. I was not quite able to follow most of the words, but I could easily differentiate between male and female voices and other types of sounds. Even if I didn't get everything, I was capable of following the general tone of the conversation.

I recognized two words: Simurg and Canberra - her latest target. The voices of the new anchors changed and I could feel the horror that this particular Endbringer brought to every person. The news changed, it was something more uplifting, something about a cape fight, victory for the heroes, no casualties and no collateral damages. I continued to listen, until my dad went to sleep and turned off the TV. I changed my focus to a neighbor's house, where there was a movie showing and continued to practice.

**x-x-x**

**April 4 2011. **

Next morning, as always, I went out before sunrise. I went to pick up the wardrobe I made for Amy. Unfortunately, it wouldn't fit into my backpack, so I had to make two trips from an entrance to my Lair and back to my house.

Maybe I should make an entrance from the basement in my house, I thought.

After I moved the clothes from my backpack and into a plastic bag, I pushed through the basement window. I repeated the whole process for the other half of the clothes and went for my run. The clothes would be safe in the basement. My dad hadn't opened the basement in months.

After returning from my run, I ordered my swarm to start on making clothes for me and to spin silk thread - lots of it.

I showered and made breakfast for Danny. He was working too much and I wanted to make things a bit easier for him. Ever since I stopped going to school I took over most of the house work. It wasn't that much of a sacrifice for me. The truth was that I was a bit bored at home. If not for my need to stay close to the Lair, I would have spent most of my days at the library.

Once I made some money, I'd be able to buy a laptop and afford a good internet connection. I'd have the best of two worlds access to a computer and the internet while still being in range of my Lair.

Until then, I'd deal with what I have.

After my dad left for work, I brought the clothes from the basement and started on the last part of my work... and the most frustrating. It was amusing that I was getting close to spending more time on coloring and chemical treatments than on actually making them.

Fortunately the work was easy and I was done by noon. I only had to make the final touches, like putting the red cross on Panacea's costume. Now I had to wait for the clothes to dry.

I went to my room, made sure the drapes were covering my window and put silk lines all over my room. I put all the clothes on the lines. Now all I had to do was wait for them to dry.

"This is seriously annoying," I grumbled to myself. I need a place I can do this safely... and maybe some minions to do the grunt work would be nice.

I stared at the drying clothes and an idea popped into my mind. "Bees."

Slowly and inconspicuously, I brought bees into my room. I had them fly near the clothes and pushing air towards them. The flow of air helped to dry the clothes, so they'd be done by tonight.

**x-x-x**

At three in the afternoon, I called Amy from one of my new phones. I was only going to use this for talking with Amy and non-cape stuff. The other phone I bought was going to be used for my cape persona.

"Hey Amy,"

"Taylor? Is something wrong?"

"No, not at all," I said. "Can you talk for a few moments?"

"Sure, I'm done with classes and Vicky is going to pick me up in a few minutes. We can talk until then."

"Cool," I said. "So... you know about that thing I was getting for you? It's done."

"Already?"

"Yes, when would you like to get it? Somewhere and sometimes inconspicuous, if you can."

"Oh... all right. How about tonight? I'll be working at the hospital until eight. We can meet there."

"That's fine. I'll see you at eight."

**x-x-x**

By six, I'd made dinner for dad and wrote a message for him:

"Hey dad,

I'm out with Amy for a bit. I'll be home by 8-9.

You have dinner on the table.

Taylor."

I packed Amy's wardrobe in two bags and put my costume in my backpack. The clothes weren't heavy and I didn't look like I was carrying anything valuable.

I was not suspicious at all. It wasn't like I was carrying a quarter of a million dollars worth of clothes.

I headed out, stopped by the library for half an hour and then took the bus towards my destination. I stopped a station before the hospital and went into a park. I found a secluded spot, hunkered down and waited for the night.

Once it was completely dark, I changed into my costume, stashed my civilian clothes and the backpack behind some bushes and headed toward the hospital.

When I arrived to my destination, I searched for Panacea. There weren't that many insects in the hospital, but there were enough for. From what I could understand through my bugs, she was almost done for the day.

I glanced around. The hospital buildings were surrounded by trees and greenery. Perfect place for our meeting.

I jumped the fence of the hospital, hid behind some trees and waited.

Five minutes later, Panacea exited the main building. I sent a firefly towards her and hovered it at her eye level. I made it glow and circle in front of her.

The healer looked at the bug and cocked her head in curiosity.

The firefly circled away from the healer and moved towards me. Amy smiled and followed the lightning bug.

When we came face to face, she looked down at my sides, at her bags of clothing. "Is my costume so big that you need two bags for it?" 

"No, I just made a few other things," I replied.

"That's not a few," she said pointing at the bags. "I thought it would take weeks for one costume. But that... actually just what is inside those bags?"

"Your costume and a backup," I said airily, "and a few clothes for civilian use."

"I'm not sure if I should accept all of that. If it's all made of spider silk, then it is a small fortune."

I took a few steps forward and put my hands on her shoulders. "Amy," I said softly. "I was in a bad place when you healed me. Your help and advice changed my life for the better. You're the only person to have done that in a long time. I know we don't know each other that well, but I think of you as my only friend."

"I think you're my only friend as well," Amy said. "Besides my sister, you're my only friend as well."

I smiled behind my mask and gave her a hug. Her hugs were the best. "That's why I want you to accept my gift," I whispered in her ear. "If two days of work on my part will help keep you safe in your cape and civilian persona, it's more than worth it."

"All right," she conceded. The young healer tightened her arms around me. "Thank you."

I let the hug last for what seemed like an eternity, until I felt a disturbance with my flyers high in the air. There was something that was on a collision course with me. With my suit, I could take it, but Amy had a shitty costume.

I whirled around, and threw Amy from our embrace and toward a tree where she would have some kind of cover.

The enemy cape suddenly accelerated towards me and a wave of fear froze my body. My mind however, was not so easily defeated. A thick swarm of flying insects covered the cape, who panicked and swerved away from me, impacting the ground.

I was about to order my swarm to attack when Amy's voice interfered. "Stop," she said. "That's my sister."

I moved my swarm back from what I now realized was Glory Girl. I was beginning to realize what just happened. She saw us and thought I was hurting Amy. Given that she never met me, I can understand why she reacted so badly at my close proximity to her sister.

My fear changed toward a deep respect for the girl.

Victoria Dallon climbed to her feat, glowering at me. She was so brave, so...

Wait. My mind came to a full stop. What the hell is wrong with me. Why am I fangirling like this? Is she mind-fucking me? Was it her power? She was supposed to be an Alexandria package with an additional power: her aura. It was supposed to intimidate and even induce fear in villains.

Was that why I was struck by terror before? But, can she turn that fear into respect and awe? Given how she was glowering at me, If she was going to hit me with something, it would be intimidation, not awe. Maybe she is not fully in control of it? Possible. What changed to turn my fear into respect? It was Amy, she told me it was her sister and I understood that Glory Girl was just being protective toward her sister. So, perhaps this is what changed: my opinion towards her changed from a negative one into a positive one... and my fear turned into respect.

I didn't like that. I didn't like being mind-fucked. I didn't like her...

And the intimidation was back again, but now I was used to it and I was able to function correctly.

"Vicky," Amy said sternly, "this is my friend. No fighting. Now," the healer looked from me to her sister. "What happened?"

"I saw this creepy guy holding you," she pointed accusingly at me, "and flew down to make sure you weren't in danger. Then, all of these bugs covered me out of nowhere and I crashed down."

That lying bitch, I thought angrily. Well, I've decided that I don't like her at all. I don't care if I have to feel intimidated. Besides I don't think I could stomach being that in awe of someone that didn't deserve it.

Amy looked at me. "Well?" she asked patiently.

I smiled behind my mask. This girl is a saint. Also, even in these circumstances, she had enough awareness to not say my name in front of her sister. Come to think of it, she was so careful tonight; she never said my name.

I opened my mouth, hopeful that Amy wouldn't automatically take her sister's word over mine. I stopped though. If I continued to be friends with Amy, I'll eventually meet with her family in my civilian guise. If my cape identity had the same voice with my civilian identity, they'd notice it.

Could I change my voice? I looked at the swarm around me and decided to try.

"I felt something on a collision course with me." My voice overlapped with the thousand sounds of my swarm, creating a creepy alien voice. "I assumed that it was an attack and threw you away from me, where you would be safe from the impact and the fight that would have followed. When I did that, your sister increased her speed and put more power into her aura. I felt threatened and I covered her in my swarm. I believe that my swarm interfered with her senses, forcing her to crash into something else."

"I see," Amy said. She did not show any trace of surprise at the sound of my voice. "Vicky," she said patiently, "you should think more before acting. What if you crashed into my friend and me? We could have both been badly hurt. You realize that if you would have hit my friend, a good part of the impact would have hit me as well? You know I can't heal myself. Please be more careful."

Glory Girl shifted uncomfortably, as if only now realizing what could have happened. "Sorry," she said to her sister, who held her gaze. The flying cape turned towards me. "And I'm sorry as well," she told me grudgingly, "I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions."

"I am sorry as well," I told Glory Girl. I turned my attention fully toward Panacea. "And to you as well, Panacea," I said. "I acted before thinking. I hope my throw did not injure you."

The healer waved me off. "Don't worry. I know how to take a fall. I'm perfectly fine." Panacea walked towards me and gave me a hug. "Thanks again for your gift. I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome," I said.

Amy grabbed her bags and went to her sister. "I'm done. We can go now."

Glory Girl looked at her sister's bags in confusion, but didn't say anything. She just hugged her sister and flew off.

**x-x-x**

That night, at eleven, I got a message from Amy.

Her family wanted to meet with me...

**x-x-x**

**Author's Note:** Next, we'll have a Panacea interlude. Most likely, it won't be the only one (with Panacea). Amy POV chapters will probably be a semi-regular thing.


	6. Preparation 1-5 Interlude - Panacea

**Preparation 1.5. Interlude - Panacea**

**x-x-x**

**April 4 2011. **

When Victoria was away from the hospital, she glanced at her sister. "So, mind telling me what this was about?"

"That was a friend who made me some clothes as thanks," Amy replied. "They're made out of spider silk. They're supposed to give a lot of protection for their weight."

"Spider silk? I've heard that it would be a good material for armor, but that there's no way to mass produce it. I guess that it would be classified like some sort of tinker material?" At Amy's nod, Glory Girl grinned. "Huh, that would be expensive as fuck. Is that creepy bug person a boy or a girl? Cause if it's a boy, that's a fine way to start wooing a girl."

Amy blushed. "Vicky," she chided, "it's not like that. It's only a gift from a friend to a friend. And also, I'm not telling you if it's a boy or a girl. You know the unwritten rules. You're not supposed to look into personal information."

"Come on, Ames," Victoria wheedled, "It's not like I asked you about his civilian identity."

"I know Vicky, but I'm not comfortable disclosing anything without permission."

"Fine," Glory Girl grumbled.

As soon as the two girls arrived home, the healer rushed to her room, closely followed by her sister. Amy opened one of the bags and found a replica of her costume. The girl threw off her mundane one and put on her new one. She ran her hands over it, hardly believing that Taylor made far more than this one costume in only two days. "So soft and light," Amy whispered.

Her sister grabbed her second costume from the bag and run her hands over it. "Wow. So this is..."

"Spider silk," Amy said. "It's immune to fire, electricity, knives and probably, to at least small caliber weapons fire."

Victoria looked again in the bag. "You've got some pants and shirts in here as well." She then grabbed the second bag and started to take out clothes. She took the first item of clothing. "Gloves," Victoria said, looking curiously at them. "Look at this," she showed the front of the gloves. "There's holes on the front side." The material at the base of the middle fingers was missing.

Amy put the gloves on, closing and opening her hands. "That's pretty smart," she said. "If I close my hands into fists, there's no loss in protection, but if I open them, the holes allow me to touch people without taking off the gloves."

Victoria grabbed the next item in the bag. "Another pair of gloves. Some scarves, socks," the girl said, pulling out clothes, but froze at what she saw next. She stared at her sister and grinned. "Panties and PJs."

Amy squeaked and tried to grab the bag away from her sister, but Vicky was faster, grabbing the bag and flowing up and away from her sister.

"And not only that," Victoria chortled. "Bras as well," she said, pulling a white item and whirling it around her index finger. "Exactly your size."

"Vicky," Amy said dangerously. "Don't make me chase you."

"Fine," the girl pouted. "That's okay... after all, I'm done." she pulled something else from the bag. "The final and winning item," she declared, "Pantyhose." Glory girl threw the clothing article at a red-faced Amy and landed on the bed.

Amy caught the item, trying to hide it to her chest.

"I got to ask," Victoria turned serious. "Doesn't this look a bit creepy? I mean, I understand the costume, the pants, shirts, gloves, socks and scarf. But the others? The PJs, panties, bras and pantyhose are kind of intimate."

"You don't have to worry, Vicky," Amy said. "My friend is kind of utilitarian and paranoid when it comes to protection. I'm pretty sure that the more... uh," the healer grasped for the word, "intimate pieces of clothing are just in case someone tried to attack me in my home or civilian identity."

"Really," Glory Girl said skeptically.

"Yes," Amy nodded emphatically. "When... my friend found out that my costume was mundane and provided no special protection, he..."

Victoria smirked at the male pronoun.

"... or she," Amy added, "was a bit outraged that I didn't have an expensive tinker costume and force shields."

"Sounds protective of you," Victoria said. "If he wasn't so creepy, I'd say it was cute." The blond girl glanced at the clothes and headed to the door. She opened it and grinned at her sister. "Then again, if some guy gave me a whole wardrobe of tinker clothing, I might be interested."

**x-x-x**

Vicky closed the door behind her, leaving Amy to her thoughts.

Amy couldn't help herself but think at her sister's words. An image of Taylor and Vicky kissing popped into her mind. The healer had no idea what to even think about it.

On the one hand, it made her heart beat in excitement, on the other, it made her rage in jealousy. To make things even more confusing, she didn't know who she would be more jealous of.

Should she be jealous of Taylor, that she might have a chance with Vicky, when Amy's forbidden desire would never be realized? Or should it be the opposite, that Vicky would take away her only friend.

Until now, she had accepted it.

Mark - her father was never that emotionally close to her, but neither was he to Vicky. His depression made it hard for him to connect to them. When she was young, Mark's depression had been better, but he got worse and worse.

Carol was always a disapproving shadow. Nothing was good enough, no matter how hard she tried. Amy was always ignored, while Victoria...

Amy forcefully stopped her train of thought. Even if Carol loved Vicky... her real daughter, Amy was fine with it, because Vicky was always there for her, when Carol and Mark wasn't. When she was scared or afraid, when something happened, Amy could always go to her sister.

Since she got over her parents coldness, it was not hard for Amy to be accepting of the fact that everyone else loved her sister, and regarded her as only "Glory Girl's sister". The ones who were interested in her, were only interested in what her power could do for them. They cared only for Panacea, but never Amy.

Taylor however, was the only one to show interest in her beyond the getting healed part. She was the first person to actually try to repay her for her work. Even if Amy knew that heroes never expected to be rewarded for their actions, she found it heartwarming that Taylor put so much effort in helping her.

Everyone else expected her to be an automaton.

For the first time, Amy found an actual friend. And for the first time in a long time, the thought of another person being more interested in Glory Girl rather than her, was painful.

**x-x-x**

Half an hour later, Amy and her family were having a late dinner. Sometimes, the healer wondered why they even bothered.

Mark, simply went through the motions.

Amy herself, was always so tense that it was hard to make herself eat.

Carol, was going through the motions of being a family, but Amy could tell that she was truly interested only in Victoria.

Her sister Victoria was mostly unaware of how things stood and carried most of the conversation around the table.

But perhaps it isn't quite so bad, Amy thought. Vicky was always the heart of their dysfunctional family. She was able to draw Mark out of his funk for a time with more success than the rest of us. Her sister had an easy time of talking about her day or any subject that caught her fancy, like her latest breakup with her boyfriend.

This night unfortunately, Vicky chose another subject.

"... and you won't believe what happened when I went to pick up Amy."

Amy cringed, somehow knowing that she wasn't going to like what followed.

"Amy's finally got a suitor she hasn't rejected."

At Vicky's words, Carol pricked up a little. "Oh?" she waved at her daughter to continue.

"Yup," Victoria said with relish, "there was this creepy bug boy character at the hospital. He's a cape with bug powers who can make clothes out of spider silk. And check this out, you won't believe what he did: he gave Amy, not just a costume, but a backup and a whole wardrobe as well."

Amy's posture shrunk down at Carol's look of disapproval. Damn it Vicky, Amy thought, did she have to tell her about it like this? Did she have to tell her at all? If it was up to Amy, she wouldn't have even told her.

Carol didn't pay enough attention to Amy's clothes to realize the difference to normal clothes.

I should have realized that Vicky would have talked about this, Amy thought. I should have told her to keep quiet about it. But at least, she didn't tell her about the almost fight or what kind of clothes Taylor made for her.

"Amy," Carol frowned at her.

Damn it, I didn't even do anything bad, Amy thought to herself angrily. She straightened and took a deep breath. That's right I didn't do anything bad. "Yes?" Amy asked as calmly as she could.

"What exactly did you do in exchange for that kind of payment?"

Amy cringed at the unspoken words. It was pretty obvious for the healer that Carol wondered if Amy did something bad, something immoral or illegal.

"It was a gift," Amy said, "repayment for my healing."

Carol's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "And who exactly is this person that he gave you such an extravagant... gift? What could you possibly heal that he repaid you with a full wardrobe of spider silk clothes?"

Amy's spine stiffened. "You know I can't tell you that. It is against the rules. I do not have his or her permission to disclose any information."

Carol's jaw tightened at Amy's words.

"Come on, Amy," Vicky whined, "at least tell us if it's a guy or girl."

"No," Amy said in an implacable tone.

Carol schooled her face into a blank mask. "Victoria, your sister is quite correct. If this... person wishes to remain anonymous, we shouldn't try to pry into it." Amy breathed a sigh of relief that Carol decided not to pry, but it was short lived. "However," Carol continued, "I cannot, in good conscience, allow Amy to accept such an extravagant gift from an unknown parahuman. I'd like to meet this person to assert if he... or she, is trustworthy."

**x-x-x**

Amy closed the door behind her and only then let a few tears fall. No amount of protestations from her could sway Carol's decision.

What hurt most was that Carol had all but admitted that she didn't trust Amy's character judgement; that at best, Amy could be tricked or ensnared into something bad and at worst, that Amy had already involved herself in something like that.

Knock, knock, knock.

Amy quickly dried off her tears, recognizing her sister's knock. "Enter," she said.

Vicky shuffled inside. Her aura was like a bonfire and Amy had to force herself not to jump into her arms.

"Hey Amy... I'm sorry I brought it up with mom. I didn't think she would go all paranoid on us. I hope I didn't get you into trouble with your friend."

"No, it's fine," Amy was certain that Taylor wouldn't mind placating her family if she asked her to. "It was bound to come up at one point or another."

"So, you're not mad?" Victoria asked hopefully.

Her aura blazed over Amy and the healer forced her body to relax. "No, I'm fine."

"Great." Vicky gave her sister a quick hug. "Good night, sis."

"Night, Vicky."

Once Amy was alone again, she sent a message to Taylor. The healer changed in one of her new PJs and crawled into bed.

It was so comfortable, it felt so smooth that Amy's thoughts quickly changed their focus. The girl fell asleep with a smile, thinking of Taylor.

**x-x-x**

**Author's Note**: First, (but certainly not last,) Amy interlude. Next, Taylor meets Amy's family.


	7. Preparation 1-6

**Preparation 1.6**

**x-x-x**

**April 4, 2011. **

**x-x-x**

I was ready to go to bed when I received a message from Amy.

Hi,

Thank you very much for your gift. I can't possibly say how much it means to me.

Unfortunately, Carol is a bit suspicious of their source and said that you have to meet us to prove that you aren't trying to corrupt me. Would it be fine if you came to dinner tomorrow and met her?

Your friend, Amy.

P.S. You really need to choose a name. It's hard to always refer to you as "he or her".

I frowned at the message in a combination of joy and wariness. On the one hand, it was nice to know that Amy liked my gift, on the other, I didn't like Carol's suspicion. That was not because I didn't like that Carol didn't trust me. What bothered me was the possibility that she didn't trust in her daughters judgment. Every time I learned something about Amy's family, I grew more and more certain that there was something wrong.

After all, besides the highest tier of capes - the S ranks, I doubted there was any cape more important than Panacea. Her participation in Endbringer fights and in their aftermath saved not only many civilians, but hundreds of capes. That she didn't rate more protection than a civilian grade costume was quite suspicious. Given her healer powers, I was certain that New Wave could have found a way to get Amy the best protection available besides a Tinker's personal costume.

And yet, that was not the case.

It might be perhaps some sort of stupid rule that barred them from benefiting from their powers. I wonder which was worse: that her family didn't think of Amy's vulnerability or that they knew and cared more for some stupid rule than for her protection.

Whatever the case, even if they were Amy's family, I wasn't willing to trust them more than I could throw them. Until I had solid proof that there was nothing bad happening, I wouldn't be volunteering too much information.

I think Amy is in a bad place. Maybe worse than I was when she... helped me. Did she recognize that because she had a similar problem? If it was, I was going to save her.

I grabbed the phone and accepted the invitation.

**x-x-x**

**April 5, 2011. **

Next day, after my run, I told my dad that I was going to be a little late.

"Going out with your friend again?" he asked.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"That's good, Taylor." Fortunately, he decided to not pry. I think he was simply too glad I was not the wreck I was when I was going to Winslow. "Have fun. I'll leave you some money to spend."

**x-x-x**

After dad left for work, I left the TV open while I went up to my room. I was getting better at remote listening with my bugs.

For tonight however, I needed to perfect another ability. Sooner or later, I was going to meet Amy's family in my civilian identity and Amy was going to meet my dad. Given that Amy said she didn't really had any friends, besides her sister, everyone was going to make a connection between Amy's civilian friend and Panacea's cape friend.

I had to find a way to separate my civilian and cape identity. And if I ever told Danny that my friend was Panacea, I'd have to tell him to keep quiet about it and never volunteer anything even if he talked with someone in Amy's family. Hopefully the precise dates of when we met wouldn't come into question. With a little luck, it wouldn't be too hard to make it look like Amy has two friends instead of one.

Heh, I smirked. I think I know what to do. I was going to do what I did when I met Glory Girl... only more of it.

A swarm of insects flew around me.

"Hello," I said while my swarm buzzed with me.

**x-x-x**

At six, I put my hive to sleep. My spiders were churning silk non-stop. Given just how much I was going to produce, expanding on the civilian market might not be a bad idea.

I put my costume into a backpack and left with only a small swarm of flying insects.

I made my way toward Amy's address on foot. I'd have plenty of time to arrive before sunset and the way there was safe.

At seven thirty, I found a secluded spot to change. From around me, I started to gather a small swarm. All sorts of insects gathered around me and then, crawled on me. My costume had folds, especially on my back, where quite a bit of insects could settle. I didn't skimp on their numbers.

Ten minutes later, I knocked at the Dallon's door. It didn't take more than two seconds for Glory Girl to answer the door.

"Good evening," I said. My swarm buzzed with me, overlapping my voice. "I am Weaver."

The blond girl pouted at my name. "Is that a boy's name or a girl's?" she asked.

"It is an unisex name," I answered, pretending not to understand her unsubtle attempt at finding my gender. At least, my small assets help me in hiding my identity. With the armor sections on my body, no one who isn't some sort of Thinker can guess if I am female or male.

The statuesque blond sighed and gestured for me to follow.

Vicky took me into the living room, where I was introduced to the other two members of the Dallon family.

"Weaver, this is my mother, Carol Dallon or Brandish", she pointed to a severe looking woman in a business attire who was inspecting me with a small frown.

"And this is my father, Mark Dallon or Flashbang." The man looked distracted and nodded politely at her.

"Good evening, Mrs. Dallon, Mr. Dallon, Panacea," I buzzed. "You may call me Weaver."

"That's an odd choice of words," Brandish nodded, not giving any sign that my swarm voice bothered her.

"Weaver is what I decided to call myself, for now," I answered. "I am unsure on whether I will choose a better suited name, but for now, Weaver will suffice."

"I see," Carol said. "I understand you gave my daughter a very expensive gift."

"Only if I were to have sold them to someone else," I replied.

"And how much would that be?" she asked.

"I researched this subject carefully. Given the rareness of my product and its properties compared to tinker tech available for sale, It would be a bit over a quarter of a million dollars," I said.

Victoria gasped, but Amy's eyes only widened a bit.

I pulled a few papers and gave them to the Dallons. "These are the standard rates for what I can produce." There's nothing wrong with a bit of shameless advertisement.

"A standard pair of pants is ten thousand?" Victoria gasped.

"Standard thickness for a standard male adult," I said. "Depending on body size and desired thickness, the price can vary significantly. Of course, given that you are Panacea's family, if you wished to purchase something, I would offer a fifteen percent reduction in cost."

"I see," Carol said. "Thank you for your offer, but this is not why I wanted to meet you."

I cocked by head and buzzed in inquiry.

"I wanted to know what warranted such an extravagant gift."

I turned my attention to Amy. "You did not tell them?" I asked.

"I did," Amy said.

I buzzed again at Carol. "The clothes were a gift. Repayment for her own gift of healing."

"Yes, but such an extravagant gift is a disproportional repayment," Brandish replied. "After all, you yourself said that its value is a quarter of a million."

"Yes, but I do not see how her gift of healing is any less expensive," I replied. "After all, had she not healed me, even now I would not be fully recovered." In a way, what I said was true. Had Panacea not healed and tried to be my friend, I would still suffer at the hands of my bullies. "In that time," I continued, "I could have created many times more of what I gave to Amy as a gift. I do not consider a few hours of my work more expensive given the help of her great ability, freely given, and the time and energy expended on me."

"I see," Carol Dallon said. "In that case, given that she didn't sell her abilities, Amy may accept your gift."

What a bitch, I thought. What the hell does that mean? That Amy can't profit from her ability? And worse than that, was the way she said it. As if by selling, Amy was prostituting herself. Not that there was anything wrong with prostitution as long as it was between two consenting adults. But what Amy would do if she monetized her ability was not degrading in any way, shape or form. It was no different from a highly skilled doctor accepting a salary in exchange for his work.

"Well, now that that's all cleared up, we should get to eating dinner," Glory Girl said in the silence.

For a moment I wondered if I should decline, but then, I glanced between Carol who was still frowning at something on the wall, and then at Amy who was shrunk into herself more than usual. Another thing jumped to my attention: Amy was my friend, so it should have been her who introduced me and behaved as the intermediary between me and her family, instead, it was Victoria. That's decided then. If they make Amy so uncomfortable and unhappy, I was going to return the favor in her place.

**x-x-x**

The Dallons' dinner looked pretty appetizing: roast beef with roasted potatoes and carrots. It was definitely not something I ate too often. Beef was a bit too expensive for our budget and I was hungry. For a moment I wondered if I should just take off my mask, try to make nice with the Dallons, but a quick glance at Amy's closed expression convinced me not to do it.

I made some small conversation, mostly with Victoria about the Brockton Bay's parahuman gangs. The blond girl glanced between me and the plate in front of me and I could tell what she was thinking. She thought that if I was going to eat, she'll discover my gender.

"Aren't you going to eat?" she finally asked. "If you can't remove your mask partially, we do have some masks you could borrow."

"There's no need," I said. "My appearance is somewhat strange. I did not want to disturb your meal..."

Amy looked at me strangely, but said nothing.

"That's not a problem," Glory Girl quickly exclaimed. "I assure you that we encountered much stranger capes than you. There's no need to be shy. I insist."

"If you insist," I acceded to her demand. I moved my right hand from where it was sitting on my leg and put it just above my delicious meal. I called my swarm from the back of my costume and moved it down my arm until it started to bulge around my hand.

Glory Girl was gaping at me, horrified at the sudden apparition of the bugs.

Amy's eyes were sparkling in amusement.

Carol's body stiffened for a moment, but quickly relaxed.

Mark only raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

My swarm bulged down and proceeded to gorge itself on the delicious meal. They were swirling like a tornado, each bug crawling on top of another.

I grinned a bit under my mask when I saw Victoria turn a little green. A wave of her aura slammed into me before it was quickly shut down. The feeling that she provoked was one of wariness, but it wasn't the overwhelming feeling I had the first time. Amy, to my great pleasure continued to eat as if there was nothing out of the ordinary.

"So you are a Changer," Vicky chocked out. "I thought you were a Master."

"Yes," I said.

The conversation after that turned a bit awkward and more professional, but it didn't really bother me. Most Case 53s and the stranger capes may have been reviled by most of the public, but the better side of humanity and most parahumans tended to at least be polite about such individuals. The Dallons wouldn't dare to make an issue of their perceived view of my body. Amy didn't look upset at my ruse and that was all that I really cared about; she even gave a few short sentences when the talk turned to the collaboration between New Wave and the Protectorate.

**x-x-x**

Amy walked me to the door after dinner was all over. She put her shoes on and walked with me without saying a word. Once we were far enough from her house, she giggled and grabbed my elbow. "Did you see the look on Vicky's face when you started to "eat"?"

"Sorry about that," I said, "but your family kind of annoyed me. It's like you're some kind of delinquent and they have to make sure you don't step out of line."

Amy stilled and looked away.

"Carol is a bitch," I said.

The healer jumped in surprise at my words, her mouth opened but she said nothing.

"I've learned enough about you to see that she's not a good mother," I said. "I'm not going to pry, but if you ever want to talk about it, I'll be here to listen."

Amy's grip tightened on my armored elbow. "Thank you," she whispered, "but it's complicated."

"No pressure," I said. "We'll talk when you're ready, but no matter what, I'll be your friend." I paused and thought on how I could begin to help her. Emma, I thought. "You know," I begun, "my friendship with Emma broke up in the summer before my first year of high school. That summer, she changed; she broke off our friendship. For a long time, I thought I did something wrong. I didn't even think about going to Arcadia, even if I had the grades to enter it with a scholarship back then. I thought that if I tried, if only I found a way to fix whatever mistake I made, I'd get my best friend back. Amy, I think Carol is your Emma. You're not at fault for her issues or your family's problems. I'll give you the same advice you gave me. Get out; now or when you hit eighteen. You don't need her. Any team would literally give an arm and a leg to have you on their side. After all, you could grow them back. With your ability, you can get as rich as you want, so you don't need to worry about money."

"I couldn't leave Vicky," Amy whispered. "I couldn't stand it."

"That's your choice," I said. "But remember, If at any time it gets too bad, you have ways out of it." I stopped and put my hands on her shoulders. "Remember, if you ever need me, I'll be there to help."

Amy gave me a hug. "Thank you."

**x-x-x**

**Author's Note:** Hmm... not sure how this turned out. Could this have been more insightful? Funnier? Pushed character development further? Anyway... it's done and hopefully the next chapter will come faster.

I've always planned to have Taylor "eat" at some point. I wonder if this is the kind of joke that can get better... or not. We'll see.

**Published**: 08/05/2014


	8. Preparation 1-7

**Preparation 1.7**

**x-x-x**

**Wednesday, April 6, 2011.**

The next day after my meeting with Amy's family I decided to go out on patrol.

I was going to keep playing it smart, minimizing my risks. Most of the capes, especially independent ones, had a high risk of death in their first six months. Even if my swarm should keep me up to date to the threats around me and my costume could easily hold against small caliber fire and blades, I was still vulnerable to all the other threats. Most of the capes from the three major gangs of Brockton Bay had the capability to injure or kill me. My greatest defense was that I didn't have to show myself to them if we fought.

Fortunately, as long as I wasn't going to go against another cape, I doubted that I'd be in any real danger.

I traveled again to Merchant territory and sent out my swarm to scout. I started to move deep inside their territory and was surprised at the difference compared to the edges. Here, there were more gang signs and more of their thugs were present. Everybody looked pretty relaxed, though. That was probably because the people on the streets here were either Merchants, those who worked with them or their clients. The civilians here, probably knew better than to wonder out at night.

At the edges it was a bit more different when I patrolled. Most of the conflicts happened there as the gang tried to expand. It was probably rare for conflict to happen deep inside one of the gangs' territory.

I stopped when I found a good concentration of drug dealers and street thugs. I hid behind a building and concentrated on my bugs. What I needed most was information. Fortunately, I was getting better at hearing with my swarm. I spent over an hour listening to them. Most of it was useless information, but I did get a few good tidbits.

All of the street dealers got their drugs from central distribution centers - generally the homes or apartments of mid level bosses. These places distributed drugs not only to places inside the Merchants territory, but also supplied to those who peddled in the rest of the city. That was where a lot of money and drugs were concentrated. And that was where I was going to strike.

I followed one of the drug peddlers who was apparently going to one such place.

Once the Merchant arrived at his destination, I found a new place to hide, about a block away from my new target. It was a normal looking house with five people living inside. An exchange was made, the newcomer gave money and received more drugs. The money was taken upstairs in a locked, windowless room and was carelessly thrown on a table.

Once the room was empty, I carefully moved a few insects all over the room. I found no monitoring devices in the room and the walls and door to the room were thick and solid.

On the table in the middle of the room were a few small bags of drugs and a lot of money stacks.

I didn't need to physically get inside the room to rob them blind. Their locked room meant nothing to me if the door had a few millimeters of space between it and the floor.

I grinned under my mask and went on with a more comprehensive scan. I carefully explored the rest of the house, finding no surveillance equipment and most importantly a few small windows on the second floor. They were so small that not even a young child could fit, but some were opened and my insects were more than small enough to use them.

I waited until all the people in the house went to sleep, before I went to work.

I split my bugs in five groups.

The first wave of bugs went inside the room, chewed around the elastic band of one of the stack of money and pushed each paper note down to the floor.

The second wave moved the notes from where they landed, took them to the door, put the front of the bill in the space between the door and the floor and moved it forward.

The third wave waited outside the room, in the hallway, got the front of the bill, and took over, moving it toward the window.

The fourth wave waited at the opened window. They stacked bills together and then, spiders used silk to tie them together. Once that was done, the stacks were thrown down to the ground.

From there, the last wave, made mostly of beetles, transported them to a place that was a block away from both me and my target. Once there, the money were stacked and tied together, again.

While my swarm worked like an assembly line, I was carefully monitoring the residents of the drug house to make sure they were asleep and scouting the surroundings of the path that the money were taking.

I was careful to even transport the elastic bands that were cut. No need to give anyone any clues of how I did it.

Twenty minutes later I was done. I carefully examined my surroundings one more time and went to grab my loot. I wished I could have done something about the drugs, but unless I wanted to use my bugs to transport each grain of drug out, I didn't see how I could do it. If they got too covered in the powdery drugs, the insects might even develop some problems. If they started to die or get sick, I might leave traces of my presence.

**x-x-x**

**Tuesday, April 7, 2011.**

Next day, I counted my money... or better said I had my swarm count the money. I still haven't worked on using the visual senses of the swarm, but I didn't need to.

First, I had my swarm cut all of the silk lines around the money.

Next, I had groups of insects grab notes from the pile. My own eyes provided the type of note and the bugs moved each type of note into a different pile.

Interestingly, once I was done with this, I knew how many notes were moved in each pile. A quick bit of mental math gave me the total sum. I had a bit over eleven thousand dollars. I grinned to myself, that was pretty good for a night's work.

Absentmindedly, I had groups of bugs stack each type of note into piles, while I thought on what I could do with all of these money.

What I wanted to do most of all, was to rent the abandoned house above my lair, reconnect the utilities and use it to dye my spider silk. Unfortunately, I had no idea how to go about it without giving out a real ID - an adult's ID. I had the same problem with making payments in my cape identity. I had no idea how to acquire things like Darwin's bark spiders or other types of useful insects. Perhaps I could use the PRT and the Protectorate as an intermediary. Otherwise, I'll have to learn how the independent heroes and villains do it.

**x-x-x**

**Saturday, April 9, 2011.**

Saturday, I met again with Amy in my civilian identity at the Boardwalk.

"Hey Amy," I said happily.

"Taylor," she smiled and gave me a quick hug. "How have you been?"

"Pretty good," I said. I looked around to see if there was anyone paying attention to us. There were a lot of people, many of them tourists window shopping on the Boardwalk. No one was looking at us, but there was no need to not be careful. I maneuvered our path to a more secluded spot, where we could look at the ocean and no one was close to us.

"Well?" Panacea asked expectantly.

"I went out twice this week and robbed two Merchant drug-houses. I got over seventeen thousand dollars from them."

"So much?" Amy asked. "You should be careful with this."

"Why?"

"Technically, independent heroes aren't allowed to take loot from villains," Amy explained. "Practically, it happens all the time, but the PRT and the Protectorate turns a blind eye to it. You can get a share of the loot legally, but that involves a lot of paperwork, it takes weeks and you only get a certain percentage instead of the full sum. New Wave does it, but Carol takes care of the paperwork."

"I see," I sighed. "Well, I don't really think I want to go through the bureaucracy. Though I probably won't concentrate so much on stealing from the gangs."

"That might be for the best," the healer said. "It might also be dangerous with the gangs. If they found out that you are stealing from them, they might target you more than if you were just patrolling and stopping normal crime."

"I kind of noticed it already. I made the first hit on a Merchant drug house on Wednesday and I didn't have any problem, so I did it again the next night. The merchants were more alert then, so I had to be more careful. Friday however, when I got to their territory, they were as active as a hive of bees. Their capes and some of Squealer's Tinker trucks were out too, so I decided to play it safe and retreated. I'll probably stay away from their territory until they cool off."

Amy smiled in relies. "Good," she said. "I'm glad you're careful."

"Don't worry, Amy. I don't plan to make robbing my main activity anyway. And when I'll do it, I'll be staying far away from the danger and let my bugs take the risk. I don't even plan on letting them find out that I do it using bugs, either. Once I find some way to sell my silk, I'll get a really good source of income anyway, so no need to worry that I'm going to piss off all the gangs too much."

"I could help you with selling your silk," Amy said. "I can put you in contact with someone from the PRT or the Protectorate."

I thought for a moment and shook my head. "Hm... not yet," I said. I wanted to be taken seriously when I talked to them. I didn't want to be walked all over them just because I was a new cape whose power was bug control. "I still want to get a bit more experience before talking with them."

"Well, if you meet them, don't be too surprised if they want to talk to you about it. My sister already talked with the wards about you, so I'm certain that the word about you got out to their higher ups."

"That's not a problem, I'm not trying to hide from them." I grabbed her hand and nodded toward the stores. "Now, how about we have some fun," I grinned. "The Merchants are paying."

Amy giggled and squeezed my hand gently. "You know, If you were a guy, my sister would totally date you."

My eyes snapped to the healer, who glanced away from me. "She likes to date guys who spend a lot of money on her."

Amy's cheeks blushed in embarrassment and I wondered where it came from. Was it just because she made a joke or was she embarrassed on behalf of her sister? "Well, I guess you can't blame her too much," I said. "A lot of the ones she dated are probably mainly doing it because of her cape identity."

"And her looks," Amy added with a wry smile.

"That too," I nodded. "Her body is pretty much perfect, so I don't find it surprising that guys would throw themselves at her."

"And worst of all," Amy sighed, "is that she also keeps trying to arrange dates between me and kids with powerful and rich parents."

"So, what do you do?" I asked.

"When she manages to force me into one of her double dates, I make sure to show that I'm not interested and don't accept a second date no matter what."

"Well, I'm sorry your sister tries to drag you where you don't want to," I said in commiseration. "If you need an excuse why you can't go out with her on dates, you can always use me as an excuse."

Amy's eyes widened. "W-what?" she stuttered.

"You can tell your sister that you'll be busy hanging out with me whenever she decides to drag you on her dates."

"Oh," Amy said looking a bit relieved. "I guess that might work. She might try to make it a triple date, though."

I screwed my face in distaste at the thought. "I think not," I said. "Victoria is not my sister, so I'd have no problem with saying no to her. And since I know you don't actually want to go, she can't make me go for your sake."

"That... sounds logical to me," Amy nodded.

"Of course," I grinned. "Your sister has no power over me."

Amy giggled.

"Now, let's enjoy the day," I said. "And then, maybe you can help me buy a laptop."

"A laptop?"

"Yup, I can't buy a PC, because dad would want to know where I got the money for it, from. A laptop is small and silent enough to hide in my room without drawing attention to it. I'll finally have internet at home."

**x-x-x**

**Author's Notes:** Well, I'm done with the first arc. The next arc should be interesting. Taylor, for now calls herself Weaver. That's not going to last.

Amy, the poor girl, is beginning to be interested in Taylor, who of course only thinks of her as a friend. It's unfortunate for them that they are both way too shy and socially awkward to actually confess even if they do realize their feelings.

On the rest of the Dallons: specifically Victoria and Carol, I do dislike them a lot.

Glory Girl not too much, because she's just too dumb and unaware of the consequences of her actions. That said, she still addicted her sister to her aura and she's insensitive to Amy's issues and problems. That also said, Amy doesn't make it too easy by holding everything in.

Carol however, I truly despise. She literally fucked up Amy's mind. That canon Amy got sent to the Birdcage was mainly Carol's fault. Two strangers - Skitter and Tattletale tried to help Amy far more than her family ever tried to.

Carol is also the head of New Wave. She's probably the one that decided to unmask her team. That not only resulted in the death of a team member, but she also put the New Wave children in tremendous danger.

One other thing: When New Wave captured Amy's father, they went after him in his civilian identity. If they'd done that to someone else like... let's say Kaiser, who would have went all out even if it meant that his kid would have died, he would have murdered them all.

**Published: August 28, 2014**


	9. Insight 2-1

**Author's Note**: I've thought hard about whether or not to write about Skitter vs Lung, meeting The Undersiders and the talk with Armsmaster. In the end I've decided not to. Most of these chapters would have been very similar to canon, so I think it would be best to go over them only in passing (as a recounting to Panacea).

Instead, I'll go directly to the fun stuff.

**x-x-x**

**Insight 2.1**

**x-x-x**

**Tuesday, April 12, 2011.**

I met with Amy in the late afternoon at the Weymouth Mall entrance. Usually, we'd go to the Boardwalk, but today, the healer wanted to go here.

"Taylor," Amy smiled but she looked a bit worried. "Did something happen?"

At my surprised look, she smiled knowingly. "Generally, if you call me during the schooldays, it's a bit more important. You generally leave the weekdays for just hanging out. Besides that, I also have some insider information."

"I see," I nodded. "Something did happen last night and I wanted to talk to you about it." I paused and wondered again on why we met here instead of our usual place. "So, why meet here?" I asked.

"You saw the thing about Lung this morning?" Amy asked.

"Didn't need to."

"I'm not surprised," she said. "Let's grab something to eat and we'll talk." The healer grabbed my hand and I felt my body's aches, pains and bruises disappear.

"Thank you," I said.

"No problem," Amy said. "I fix up my sister all the time. It's different when I heal people I care about, instead of strangers."

Given just how much Panacea sacrificed and continues to sacrifice to heal so many people - most of them strangers, I was surprised that she hadn't broken down. It must feel much better to help someone close to her and not just some random stranger.

**x-x-x**

We bought a Pizza, some juice and headed to an isolated table in the food court.

Amy looked around to check if there was anyone interested in us, but it looked clear. With the ambient noise and the music, we weren't going to be spied upon by mundane means or accidently spied upon.

"You start," Amy said.

"You remember that the Merchant territory was getting too hot after my two hits?" At Amy's nod, I continued. "Well, I decided to go on patrol in ABB territory. Their capes are more dangerous, but there's fewer of them and they generally don't show themselves for the small stuff. It was unlikely for me to come into conflict with them, as long as I was careful and didn't go looking for them."

"And somehow, you managed to encounter Lung." Amy deadpanned.

"It wasn't my intention," I shook my head. "I thought Lung was planning to kill kids, so I called the PRT and attacked. At first, it went well. It was easy to incapacitate his minions and give Lung a few good stings, but that stopped when he begun to ramp up. At that point," I shuddered in remembrance, "I decided to retreat. Unfortunately for me, it was only at this point that I realized that standing on the roofs of buildings is a bad Idea if you are not a Mover. Lung also has super-senses so he heard me make a small noise. You wouldn't think this from his appearance, but Lung is really fast. He came for me, and I nearly died a couple of times, but I managed to blind both his eyes using stings and pepper spray. He set himself on fire and begun to grow again. Nothing I had could touch him. And if I'd run, he would have sensed me. At this point, the Undersiders appeared and their three huge dogs finished taking Lung down. That's when I realized that the kids Lung was planning to kill were the new arrivals - a villain team. They bantered for a while, but they took off when Tattletale said someone was coming."

"Armsmaster," Amy said.

I nodded. "I told him everything that happened, and he invited me to join the wards. He warned me that the other ABB members might go after me in revenge for Lung."

"Oni Lee is a sociopath and wholly devoted to Lung," Amy said. "The other cape, Bakuda, might be even worse, even though she's a new cape. She's crazy and is a Tinker specialized in bombs. They're both very dangerous."

"Yeah, I got that from Armsmaster. He agreed to keep my name out of the news."

"The news implied that Lung fought the Undersiders and then Armsmaster captured him," Amy said. "It's known by the Protectorate and the PRT that there was a fourth party involved, however. Lung almost died and they called me to stabilize him. Your poison and Armsmaster's anti-Lung tranquilizers combined were too much for him."

"Oh... shit. Am I in trouble?"

"No. I made it clear that without Armsmaster's tranquilizers, Lung would have been in no danger. In any case, Lung will regenerate completely, so there's no way you could get into trouble, even if they wanted to. "

"That's good. Even if he's a super villain, I wouldn't want to have his death over my head."

"If he escapes," Amy said with a frown of worry on her face, "he will try to kill you. Some... parts of his anatomy... necrotized."

I shuddered at her words. I doubted there was anything worse for a guy than what I did to him.

"His eyes were still regenerating," Amy added. "Coupled with the fact that you almost incapacitated him by yourself, and interfered in his business, he will definitely come after you if he can."

"Then I hope he doesn't escape before he's sent to the birdcage," I said.

"So do I," Amy sighed. "Even without that, you should still be careful. The ABB will know that they were attacked by bugs from the reports of the non-capes you attacked. They'll go after you if they can. Even besides that, you must be more careful."

"Why?" I asked. "Did something happen?"

"Since you robbed the Merchants," Amy said, "they've been more active. They've had some clashes with the other two major gangs. And now that the ABB is missing its leader, they'll get into a lot of conflicts with the E88. Lung used to keep all of the Nazi capes at bay by virtue of being Lung, but without him, Bakuda and Oni Lee will have a hard time keeping their territory. They're still very dangerous capes and the ABB still has all of its normal members. It's possible that the situation will explode into a full blown gang war."

"Shit," I swore. "Does that mean that I shouldn't have gone against Lung?" I was well aware that a gang war could lead to a lot more civilian deaths than what Lung would have done were he free.

"Don't be ridiculous," Amy snapped. "That is not your responsibility, it's the PRT's and the government's. If they don't want a gang war, they can clean the town or they can release Lung themselves."

"I guess you're right."

We finished our meal and talked until we heard a commotion.

"Amy, why is a Ward here?" I asked in confusion. At the other side of the food court, I saw one of the female wards making her slow way towards the center of the room.

"It's why I asked to meet here," Amy replied. "The Wards and the Protectorate are showing the flag. My sister asked me to stay around the places patrolled by the heroes. Just in case."

"I see." Once again, I was relieved that Amy's sister cared so much about the healer. I may not really like her that much, but it was clear that Glory Girl deeply cared about Amy's safety. "Does that actually help?" I asked. "Wouldn't it be better for them to... show the flag in gang territory?"

Amy's lips quirked. "That's why I was calling it showing the flag."

"Oh, I see," I realized. "They aren't trying to keep the gangs from acting up, they're just doing PR, reassuring the civilians."

"I'm not saying that it's not doing some actual good," Amy said, "but the PRT and the Protectorate are always careful about PR. It's one of the problems independents have with them."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, you for example, would have to make quite a few changes if you entered the Wards. Your mask would go out without question. The rest of the costume, I'm not too sure, but you'd definitely need to have bright colors."

"What?" I asked. I was aghast. I wasn't a frontline combatant. Having good stealth was paramount to my survival. I told Amy that.

"And that's not all," Amy added. "Most of your bugs would have to go."

"You're joking," I said. "Bugs are my power."

"You wouldn't have to get rid of all the bugs, but you'd definitely not be allowed to use the creepier and the more dangerous ones. They'd be able to provide you with some more PR friendly insects."

"Like what?" I dreaded the answer.

"Definitely butterflies," Amy said promptly.

"Butterflies have virtually no combat abilities," I said in outrage.

"You probably wouldn't be used for combat, unless it's against capes with a kill order on them. You'd probably be used more for surveillance or to use your swarm to evacuate civilians from conflict areas."

"Well," I made an ironic toast. "Here's to another reason to not get in the Wards."

Amy mirrored my gesture and finished her drink. "I'll get us more drinks," she said.

While Amy left, my eyes were drawn to the predatory figure of Shadow Stalker. She completely ignored the people around her and somehow, her dark, imposing figure made the civilians around her give her plenty of room.

While my eyes were checking the ward, I felt someone approach my table. It wasn't Amy; the few bugs I tagged her with, informed me that she was farther away. I glanced at the intruder and I froze at the unexpectedness of the situation.

Emma, my former best friend, one of the three plagues of my high-school years, was at my table. She had one of her ugly, superior smirks and her hand was reaching for my drink.

It only took an instant to realize her plan. She was going to "accidentally" pour my drink over me and act as if it was just an accident.

But what Emma didn't realize was that we weren't in school. There weren't any asshole professors to enable and encourage her bullying behavior. And I... was a cape. I was Weaver. I didn't need to take her shit anymore. There were no professors here to punish me for protecting myself.

My left hand slapped her hand away from my drink and my right one pushed her away from me.

Emma didn't expect my action and fell down. "What the fuck, Hebert?" She looked as if she couldn't believe that I protected myself. Her eyes gave a quick glance around the food court and her lips twisted in an evil smirk. "Are you crazy?" she said, raising her voice. "Just because you dropped out of school like a common criminal, doesn't mean I'm going to let you assault me like this!"

I practically gaped at her. How dare she? Did she think I was going to let her make me the bad guy here?

"What is going on here?" a new voice asked. Shadow Stalker somehow made her way to my table without me noticing it.

Maybe I should bug everyone, I thought.

"This girl assaulted me," Emma said quickly and loudly.

"That's not true," I interjected quickly.

"I saw her fall," the ward said coldly. "And I also saw your hand pushing her."

"That's not how it happened," I protested. "She..."

Shadow Stalker raised a hand. "You're not going to bullshit your way out of this, girl."

I fumed internally at her condescending words. She was about my age and she had no right to talk to me like I was a child. She's just like the teachers at Winslow. All the people around me looked at me as if I was scum. This wasn't fair. I'm not the bad guy.

"What is going on here?" Amy asked as she approached my table.

Shadow Stalker glanced at Amy and I could tell that she recognized the healer. "This one," the ward nodded at me, assaulted this girl, she gestured to Emma.

"That's not true," Amy said calmly. "I saw what happened. My friend Taylor was only defending herself."

"That's a lie," Emma protested hotly. "I don't know who she is Hebert, but you're not going to get away with this." My former best friend glowered at Amy and sneered. "And you," she said, "are not going to save her from the punishment she deserves. My father is a lawyer."

The healer looked at Emma as if she was pond scum. "You are Emma Barnes, yes?" At the girls nod, Amy smiled predatorily. "I've heard about you. You're a bully. I don't like bullies, miss Barnes. And I don't like people who try to harm my friends." The healer made a step toward Emma and narrowed her eyes. "Also, you are not the only person with a lawyer parent. My mother is also a lawyer. I believe she works with your father - Allan Barnes. Perhaps you heard of her: Carol Dallon, though most people know her as Brandish."

Emma's eyes widened as she realized Amy's identity. "Listen Panacea, I don't know what Hebert told you, but..."

"She told me enough, miss Barnes," Amy said. "Don't even try to act innocent with me. I'm not an idiot." Amy's body moved ahead slightly. "I suggest that you stay away from my friend. Is that understood?"

Emma's jaw tightened in anger and I knew her well enough that she wasn't going to back down.

"Man, I'm a Ward. I'm not going to deal with high school drama!" Shadow Stalker exclaimed. Her posture gave the impression that she was getting annoyed. "You," she pointed a finger at Emma. "Stop bothering her if you don't get along. And you," she pointed at me, "do the same. Also, just because you get into an argument, that doesn't give you the right to push her down."

"That's not how it happened!" I protested.

"I don't care," the ward said. "Don't act like children. That goes for both of you. There's enough problems in this city without stupid teenage drama, understood?"

Shadow Stalked glared at me and I nodded stiffly.

The ward's eyes locked on Emma, who put on her most regretful look. "I understand, Shadow Stalker," she said. "I apologize for taking your time with our personal issues."

"Good," the dark hero nodded. She made a shooing motion to Emma. "Off with you. And stay out of trouble."

Emma and Shadow Stalker left in opposite directions and we remained there, with over half of the people staring at us. Amy grabbed my hand and we moved on toward a third exit, away from the spectators' prying eyes.

I placed a few bugs on Emma, so I wouldn't be surprised by her again. I buried my impulse to also bug Shadow Stalker. If I was caught spying on a ward I might get into trouble.

Once we were away from the eyes that were looking at us I breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks for backing me up. If you weren't there, I might have gotten in trouble. Shadow Stalker would have bought Emma's story if you weren't there."

Amy gave my hand a gentle squeeze. "That's what friends do. I'm glad I was here to help."

As we continued to talk, I started to feel better. Emma was a part of my past and she couldn't hurt me anymore.

**x-x-x**

It was about half an hour after my confrontation with Emma that my attention shifted from my current friend to that of my former friend.

Emma answered her phone. "Sophia, where are you?"

"Outside the mall. Is it safe to talk?"

Emma looked around herself. She was alone in the ladies bathroom. The girl checked all the stalls. "All clear," she said. "Can we talk about what happened?"

"Yeah. I think it would be best."

"Okay," Emma said calmly. "What the hell was that thing with Hebert? Since when do we back down from her?"

**My body went numb. What was this?**

"Panacea was there," Sophia said. "She's a sheep, a weakling. Her sister and the rest of New Wave however, are too dangerous to tangle with."

**My mind went fuzzy.**

"Listen carefully, Emma," Sophia said seriously. "As long as Hebert is Panacea's buddy, she's off limits."

**Why is she talking as if...**

"Back at school, no one was going to take her word against us," Sophia continued.

**She's talking as if...**

"... against the only Ward who goes to Winslow."

**As if she's a Ward.**

"I guess I understand," Emma grumbled. "New Wave carries a lot of clout."

**That's why they never did anything.**

"Yeah," Shadow Stalker said. "Hebert's off limits for now. If something happens and they start to dig deeper, we might get into trouble. If the PRT has to choose between me and New Wave, they're going to choose the popular team with one of the most powerful healers in the world. If that happens, the best case scenario is that I'll be sent off to shit duty. I'm not going to get into trouble just because I played around with prey, so make sure to stay away from her."

Once the phone conversation was over, I realized that I was standing frozen like a statue in front of Amy.

"Taylor?" the healer asked. "What is it?"

"My bugs... caught a phone conversation between Emma and Sophia Hess." My hands clenched in rage and frustration.

"What happened?"

"Sophia Hess... she's Shadow Stalker."

**x-x-x**

**Author's Note**: So yeah, Shadow Stalker may be a sadistic psychopath, but she has a certain level of animal cunning. She understands the risks of going against people stronger than her. She's also a coward. She's not going to risk Amy blabbing to her over protective sister, who has more than a bit of a temper... or risk having her bullying and assault of Taylor reach her superiors.

**Published: September 11, 2014**


	10. Insight 2-2

**x-x-x**

**Insight 2.2**

**x-x-x**

**Tuesday, April 12, 2011.**

Sophia Hess was Shadow Stalker. That was why the teachers at Winslow did nothing. They knew she was a cape. That's why they let her get away with everything.

That's why I suffered for a year and a half; because she was a cape and I was nothing, just a random powerless girl.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. Amy was looking worriedly at me. "Taylor?" she asked gently. "Let's... let's get out of here. We can go to your house and talk. Is that okay?"

"Yes," I replied woodenly. I tried to smile reassuringly at my only friend, but I think it looked more like a grimace.

Amy's hand gently took my own and guided me out. For a moment I thought about what I could do. I could hurt Emma. I could hurt them... I could do worse. But no, I shook my head, trying to get the thoughts out of my head. I wasn't going to do anything now, when I was still reeling from the discovery.

On our way home, Amy said nothing, but her gentle hand around my own let me know she was here for me.

My thoughts went through my memories of my time at Winslow. So many small things made sense now. Somehow, in the end, the terrible trio always managed to get to my homework and projects. Sophia was using her powers to hurt me! And the way the school put pressure on me to drop my accusations against the trio, they weren't just protecting themselves, but Shadow Stalker as well.

We arrived home without me realizing it. I unlocked the door and let Amy drag me to my room. She pushed me to my bed and sat down next to me. Her hands draped around my shoulders and I let myself go. I was safe here. Tears trailed down my cheeks and I buried my head in Amy's neck.

Amy said nothing, she just tightened her hold on me and ran her hands up and down on my back in comfort.

When I finally calmed down, I retreated from the embrace and felt myself blush. "Sorry for crying on you."

"It's fine. That's what friends are for." Amy retreated from me and clasped her hands on top of her knees. "What are you going to do?"

"Ha," I huffed. "What can I do? I'm pretty sure that the teachers at Winslow knew Sophia was a cape and what she was doing. And probably the PRT as well."

"I doubt that the PRT or the Protectorate knew about it," Amy said, "or if they did, they didn't know the full scope of what was happening."

"You can't know that," I said.

"It's not that I think that they aren't capable of sweeping this under the rug. If this hits the papers, the PR hit would be huge. However, it is precisely because of that that they would have done something to curb Shadow Stalker's actions. At the very least they would have transferred her to another team. They simply can't afford the bad publicity that would come if it got out."

"So, what if I lawyer up? I should be able to afford it now. I could go straight to a newspaper, or I could simply go to them and threaten them that I'm going to the press unless they deal with Shadow Stalker."

"There may be complications," Amy said. "The unwritten rules."

I nodded thoughtfully. "The use of my powers resulted in finding out a Ward's identity. They're not going to like that. Worse, I don't have any actual proof of the trio's bullying campaign, so she'll probably get away with it."

"That is likely," Panacea agreed with a regretful sigh.

"And then she might come after me," I suddenly realized. "Or she could escape even if they miraculously decide to arrest her. She's a sociopath... she called me prey when she talked to Emma. If she finds out that I was in any way behind it, she might come after me or my dad."

"I have heard that Shadow Stalker was in some sort of legal problems before she joined the Wards," Amy said. "I think that joining the Wards was the cost of not going to prison."

"Then," I sighed, "I won't do anything. I've already chosen once to ignore them and get away from them. I'll do it again. If I can find a way of dealing with Shadow Stalker without putting my civilian and cape identity in danger, or worse, my dad's, then I'll take it. Until then, If they are keeping their distance from me as Sophia said, I won't do anything."

Amy smiled, looking relieved. She gave me a quick hug. "I'm glad you decided not to do anything sudden. You are a real hero," she said softly. Amy's arms retracted and she got up and started to pace before me.

"I... I think I can trust you with something," the healer said. Her voice was unsure and her arms looked like they were trying to find a place to be. The healer took a deep breath and clasped her hands before her. "I've never told this to anyone; not to my family or the PRT; not even to my sister."

"Whatever it is, I'll keep it secret," I said, touched that she could trust me with something she never told anyone.

"People think I am a healer. That is only a partial truth. I am a bio-manipulator and have an instinctive understanding of biology. Healing is only a result of my power. I can do practically anything with biological material."

"That is... pretty awesome and really overpowered as hell," I said after a moment. If she was a bio-manipulator, then she could do so much more than simple automatic healing, she could heal diseases, correct genetic defects and even strengthen the bodies of capes. Panacea was a powerhouse - as powerful as one of the triumvirate. But why did she keep it hidden? When I asked her this, Amy looked away shamefully, as if she did something wrong.

"That's because of all the bad things I could do, if I turned evil. I could be the next Nilbog or Bonesaw." Amy looked away from me and swallowed with what looked like a guilty expression. "I could be worse than them combined. I'd be able to make worse creatures than Nilbog ever did. And while Bonesaw can create some scary things, she needs time, tools and is rather... crude. I, on the other hand, can develop horrible plagues in just seconds."

I stared at Amy in shock. Not at her power, but at her state of mind. Given that she never told anyone about her real power, she must have been struggling with these kind of thoughts and doubts for a long time. I held out my hand at the healer. "Amy, come here, I said softly."

The healer shuffled forward and took my hands gingerly. She was looking at my hands when her head gave a small flinch and she looked away from me. What did she think about? Why does she look like she did something wrong? Did she realize that with but a thought she could kill me?

"Amy," I said slowly, "what did you think just now?"

The healer's face paled and she tried to back away from me, but I tightened my hold on her hands.

"Amy, you can tell me. Please."

The healer's body trembled but she decided to speak. "For a moment I thought about what I could do to you with my power. I could paralyze you, put you to sleep. I could... do anything I want to you."

I looked into her now red eyes, and realized just how afraid of her power Amy was. She was afraid of losing control. She was afraid that she could harm or kill people by accident if she wasn't in full control of her powers.

"And would you ever do that to me or anyone else unless it was necessary?" I asked.

"I... don't want to," Amy said, "but sometimes it is so hard to always do the right thing. I'm actually able to work with brains, but I made that a line that I will never cross. It is so hard, though. My... father suffers from depression. With my power, I could fix that, but I feel that if I do it once I will never be able to stop. With this power I could change the entire personality of a person. I'm afraid that I will be tempted to change people. I could make... people love me, but that would be wrong. It would mean the death of personality. But sometimes, I have this impulse to just do it. Just a few changes and my power will make... people love me. And that's not all. Every day, I heal and heal. A long time ago, I felt I was making a difference, that I was helping people, but now I feel nothing. Sometimes... sometimes I wonder if I should make a mistake - deliberately. Then, I could get away from this constant, unending duty. No matter how many people I heal, there are always more."

Amy fell to her knees, her hands slipping from my own. "Am I a monster, Taylor? Am I a villain?"

"No, you are not," I said firmly. I kneeled down in front of her, cupped her face and stared into her eyes. "Amy, you've been constantly healing people since you were a child. From what I got from you and your family, they've hardly ever tried to help you with your problems. It's normal to have doubts, to feel tired. People older than you - soldiers, doctors and other people in high stress professions - have felt like you; it is normal to feel like you do. When is the last time you took a holiday?"

"I don't," Amy said. "Hundreds of people would..."

"And even as you work yourself to death," I cut her off, "millions more die in other cities, states and countries. You can't save everyone and you can't save anyone if you burn out. And about the other stuff... have you ever heard of intrusive thoughts?"

Amy shook her head.

"They are unwelcome, involuntary thoughts that everybody has," I said, trying to remember an old paper I read some time ago. "They range from things like throwing yourself from heights or stepping into traffic, to violent or sexually violent acts and even thoughts of violence towards animals and children. Generally, they are nothing to worry about. They are things we are aware they are bad, and we simply ignore them. Sometimes if you are highly stressed, like you are, they might be more bothersome. That doesn't make you evil, Amy. We don't judge people for thought crimes or for what they might do in the future. We judge them for their actions. You Amy, who healed so many normal people and so many capes are a true hero."

"You really think so?" the healer asked. "What about what my true abilities can do?"

"Bah," I said. "Do you think you are the only one who could destroy the world? Do you think that if Bonesaw actually wanted to, she couldn't create a few plagues and release them simultaneously in multiple locations?"

"What about the triumvirate?" I continued. "If any of them turned against us, we'd suffer greatly. Just their absence from Endbringer fights would be bad, but if they tried to personally do damage, they could destroy a huge amount of infrastructure before they were stopped. With his speed, if Legend started to blow up power plants, and transportation infrastructure, we'd suffer at the very least millions of deaths only from starvation."

"Most Thinkers are smart enough to find a plan that would kill a few million people with minimal effort and most Tinkers could do even worse damage."

"I personally," I said, "could easily kill most of this city in a single day. And this isn't true only for capes. Most normal people, if they were crazy enough, could do massive amounts of damage."

"Amy, just because you could use your powers for evil, that doesn't make you evil, or your powers evil. I think that you are one of the most important capes in the world and that your actions did a huge amount of good in the world. I believe that simply by being willing to go to Endbringer fights and in their aftermath, you have convinced more capes to participate than anyone else. How many capes would have died if you weren't there to heal them? And without those capes you saved, how many more would have died because they didn't have more backup capes?"

"You really think so?" the healer asked.

"Of course, I do," I said, "for me, you are the greatest hero."

**x-x-x**

We spent some time in each other's arms, until Amy sighed. "Damn," she said.

"What?" I asked.

"I just realized that I got you home so I could help you with your problems, and here you are, helping me with mine."

"Don't worry about it," I said. "You did help me."

"Right, but the reason I told you about my abilities was because I want to modify some bugs for you."

I froze at the thought, imagining what sort of creatures Amy could make. "Are you serious?"

"Of course I am."

"What kind of bugs?"

"Well, to start with, I was thinking about some sort of relay bugs and something that can fly you away from danger."

"Really?" I asked. "You'd do that for me?"

"You're my friend. Of course I will."

"You're the best, Amy!" I couldn't believe it. This was going to be awesome. I hugged Amy tighter and she fell on her back with me on top of her. Her cheeks reddened and I grinned at her cute look of embarrassment. "Amy," I said suddenly, "I think I want to have your babies."

"W-what?" she spluttered.

"Well, you are a bio-manipulator," I pointed out with a grin. "It wouldn't be that hard for you, would it?"

Amy's face flushed even redder, but she didn't look away. Instead, her eyes stared into mine and her breathing grew heavier.

And that is when I realized just what position we were in. With that, all sorts of little things came together. I always loved to hold her hand and hug her, to talk to her and spend time with her, to make sure she was safe and happy. I was certain Amy felt the same. She never liked the male dates her sister tried to push on her. Her meetings with me could be considered more like dates than simple meetings between friends. Did Amy like girls? Did I? Looking at her parted lips, I realized what I wanted to do.

My face lowered and our lips met in a soft kiss.

Her lips were sweet and inviting.

x-x-x

**Author's Notes**: Well, damn. I wasn't planning for something like the last part in this chapter. I was going to put something like that around Insight 2.5, but I kind of felt like it would fit here.

Given Amy's stress, and family situation, I think that a few **intrusive thoughts** (google it for more in-depth info), that are common to most people, made her situation even worse. If she had some therapy, (like all people in high stress situations need) or a good ear to talk to, her mental situation would have been much better.

I hope there wasn't that much angst. I generally dislike it, but felt like it could bring our two main heroes closer together and also begin to heal Amy's mind.

**Published: October 5 2014.**


	11. Insight 2-3

**x-x-x**

**Insight 2.3**

**x-x-x**

**Tuesday, April 12, 2011.**

My face lowered and our lips met in a soft kiss.

Her lips were sweet and inviting.

Amy kissed me back, and for a few seconds, my mind emptied of worries. No matter what was going to happen after this, I was going to enjoy this moment.

When our kiss ended, my worries came back in full force. Why did I just kiss her like this, after I made that joke about having her babies? Stupid Taylor! Is she going to think that I'm some kind of creepy, crazy person?

Amy brought a hand to her lips. "You kissed me."

"Are you mad?" I asked.

Amy's hand went from her lips to my cheek and her other hand tightened around my back.

"No," the healer said. "I'm... confused." Amy bit her lower lip and I had to force myself not to kiss her again. "I think I've had a crush on you for some time, but I've never thought to tell you about it. It wouldn't have been fair."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because," her eyes shifted away from me, "there is someone else I've liked for a long time, but she could never return my feelings."

"Oh," I sighed in disappointment. I got off Amy, and helped her up. I wasn't angry at the revelation, I was actually feeling sorry for Amy. She must like a straight girl. That must be why she's so afraid of her powers - because she could actually change that girl to love her back and a part of her desperately wanted to do just that.

I sat on the bed; Amy quickly sat next to me. "Are you angry?" she asked quitly.

I closed my hands around her own and gave them a soft squeeze. "No! Never."

"So, where does that leave us?" Amy asked.

"Where do you want it to?"

"I don't know," the healer replied.

"Well, we're still friends," I said. "Maybe in time, we'll be something more, but until then, I'm not in any rush. I think I like you a lot as a friend and perhaps, in time as more than a friend, but I'm willing to wait. You're still my best friend and I don't ever want to lose that."

"Me neither," Amy said. "I still want us to hang out together. You're my best friend too."

"All right," I said, "but... can we still hug and hold hands?"

Amy blushed and nodded.

"Great," I gave Amy a quick kiss, this time an innocent one on the cheek. I was actually feeling good about my chances. Amy definitely liked me, but she was conflicted because she still liked another girl, who wasn't into girls. If we continued to spend time together, I was sure our romantic relation would grow. I just had to be patient and nature would take its course.

**x-x-x**

"Well, ready to make some new bugs?" Amy asked me a few minutes later.

"Of course," I said in excitement. "What do you need?"

"Well, first let's make some relay bugs," Amy said. "I've spent long enough in contact with you to know how to create the actual relay organ, but we still need to decide the type of insect to use."

"Well, I think I need something resilient so it can withstand bad weather. Also, something relatively fast so I can quickly react to things that are out of my range. I'd also want something with good endurance, so it can keep flying for long times. I don't need any attack methods or for it to be a good hunter. I can feed it with other insects under my control."

"I think I can manage that," Amy said. "I need some biomass."

I ordered a small swarm to enter my room and ordered a small stream of bugs to land on Amy's outstretched palm.

"That's enough," Amy said.

I stopped sending bugs to her hand and watched carefully as she closed both of her hands around the mass of insects, eyes closed in concentration. For a minute, I lost contact with that part of my swarm. When Amy opened her eyes, I marveled at the new bug. It looked like a small, flat elongated beetle.

"Well, test it out," the bio-manipulator said.

I sent the relay bug towards the edge of my control range and felt how the volume of control begun to expand. "Wow, it has the same range as me," I said. "This is great."

What's your range?" Amy asked.

"Nine hundred feet," I replied.

"I see. Its reproduction method is by parthenogenesis. They will be born with two eggs that do not need to be fertilized. This first generation though, has a dozen eggs ready to be laid.

Amy created more relay bugs, until there were two dozen, after which, I sent them to my underground Lair to give birth. This was great, I thought. With these many, I can extend my range - in a line - from here to the outskirts of the city, though I'd need a lot more to extend my control on the entire area of the city.

"And now," Amy said excitedly, "the fun part - something that you can use to fly. Any ideas?"

"Well," I said thoughtfully, "at first I thought about using a beetle as a template, but a giant beetle would be a bit inconvenient, I think. It would always take time for me to mount and unmount. I'd like for it to be able to move me instantly, but that would mean that I would need to be on it at all times."

Amy nodded thoughtfully. "I see. Do you have a better idea?"

"Yes," I nodded. "Instead of something like a horse, why not have something that would attach itself to my back? I was thinking about something that could also be used to grab other people to rescue them. If I ever got to an Endbringer attack, I'd like to used them for search and rescue."

"I think I have an idea," Amy said. "I'll need a lot more biomass this time."

I commanded a swarm of bugs to gather on my desk. Amy put her hand in the swarm of insects and she begun to work. This time I was able to view what she was doing. The insects closer to Amy begun to flow together and merge into a single amorphous entity.

The thing she was shaping slowly begun to take form. When it was over, it looked something like a brick with its corners slightly elongated.

Amy grabbed her new creation and turned it on its back. "From each corner, it has a long segmented leg. You can use them by having them land on your back; then, the legs will unfurl around your body and clasp with a strong grip to the opposing leg. Here is the front - what would be the head of the insect," she continued.

It actually looked the same as the back of the creature from where I was standing.

"It can eat other insects, digest them and create an internal supply of highly concentrated nutritional material. This way, it can fly for a longer time, faster, while spending a lot of effort. You'll have to put them periodically on downtime to rest and refill their food stores."

"I get it," I said. "they do a lot of stuff with a small body, so they need a lot of energy."

"If you use them to transport people, you will have to do it every few hours," Amy said. "if not, they can fly practically indefinitely."

"Understood... what about the way they fly?"

"See here," Amy pointed to the bug's side. "This opens and its wing segments come out and unfurl. They then lock like a jigsaw puzzle and form a wing."

I mentally deployed the transporter bug's wings. They looked a bit like a spider web: they had something like a black skeleton, between which there were almost transparent membranes. The wings were, each, somewhere around three meters long, once they were fully opened.

"Is the wing strong enough?" I asked.

"Yes," Amy said. "I don't know exactly what it is called, but I've seen similar things: It's something like layers of very thin mater that are incredibly tough and resistant."

Amy went back to my table and created another unit. "You'll need two of them for fast and agile flight. One is supposed to go up, to your shoulders and the other down, at the base of your spine. They have the same type of reproduction method as the relay bugs. The first generation has two dozen eggs per individual though. Both types of insects can be put into a kind of hibernation, if you need them to."

"This is awesome," I said, hugging her. "I can't wait to fly. Thank you, Amy."

"You're welcome, Taylor."

"I think I want to kiss you again," I said.

"Um..." Amy swallowed heavily. "Okay."

I didn't need a second invitation. I kissed her, this time it was calmer and more innocent. I didn't want to push my luck, so I ended it too soon for my liking. "Thank you, Amy."

**x-x-x**

"Hey Amy," I said some time later. "I was thinking about something."

"What about?"

"My powers and how to present them to the public and the capes," I said. "I've been considering it for a while, but now that you created new types of bugs for me, I decided to do it. Also, I think I'll take another name."

"You're not keeping Weaver?" Amy asked.

"I decided on that name when I was thinking about being PR friendly for the PRT. Given the Shadow Stalker situation, I don't really care that much about it now."

"What's the new name?" Amy asked curiously.

"Skitter."

"Skitter," Amy repeated. "That sounds a bit... villainous. But... I think it suits you. You're certainly scary enough for it."

"Thanks," I said dryly.

"And your powers... you want to trick people and make them think you have a different classification," Amy guessed. At my nod, Amy smiled in relief. "I was wondering If I could hide the fact that I made you custom bugs."

"Yup," I smirked. "Instead of a Master, I'll be a Changer who can change in different bugs. People won't even think I have a real body. If I get into a fight, they may target my swarm instead of my real body. Also, If people want to block me from spying on them, they might think I need to get my own bugs to do it, not that I can co-opt any bugs in my range."

"Haha," Amy laughed in delight. "That's evil. I love it."

**x-x-x**

Before my dad came home, we went back out into the city. We were still walking around the shopping center when Amy took out her phone. "Damn," she said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"There's been a fight. Vicky is asking where to pick me up."

It was dark and my swarm could not be seen by mundane means. I ordered my swarm to prepare. "I can take you with the new transport bugs if we have a few minutes to walk away to a private location."

"I'd like that," Amy said. "This isn't an emergency, so we have the time. I'll message her and let her know to expect us."

We headed to a back alley, where my transporter bugs were waiting with two bags. The Relay bugs were already useful. I gave one of the bags to Amy. "Here," I said, "a backup suit."

While Amy was opening her bag, I was quickly undressing and donning my costume. I glanced at Amy as I was half way done and caught the healer staring at me. The girl squeaked and glanced away with reddened cheeks.

"Don't worry," I chuckled, flattered at the attention. "We're in a combat situation. We don't have time for privacy."

"Right," Amy said, looking down at her bag. "Is this a new costume for me?"

"Backup costume for you in case you needed one."

"You shouldn't have," Amy said even as she put it on.

"Don't worry," I said in dismissal. "Right now, I can mass produce costumes, so it didn't take any effort to make you a backup."

"Ready?" I asked when I was done.

"Yes," she said. "Do you think you can control our flight without practice?"

"Don't worry," I said. "I have perfect control over my swarm. Besides, as soon as it got dark, I tested them on all sorts of heavy objects."

"Oh, right. You can multitask."

The two transporters landed on my back, one below my shoulders and the other on my waist. They locked into place and I grinned in excitement. We were going to fly.

I gathered Amy into my arms. "Hang tight," I said.

The healer locked her arms around my neck. The wings of my transporters begun to beat and we started to hover. Slowly we flew up until we were above the city.

Amy told me where we were supposed to go and I gathered a swarm around me.

"You want to see how fast these babies can go?" I asked.

"Okay," Amy said with a grin.

With a burst of acceleration, I flew towards our destination. Even with Amy in my arms, we still went far faster than the cars below us. We were above 100 miles per hour in my estimation. By myself, I could go even faster.

I laughed at the feeling of total freedom. Amy smiled at me and burrowed her head in my neck.

My swarm spiraled around us in a small cloud. As we approached our destination, I observed the PRT troops and the capes at the scene. I wasn't going to approach with Panacea if they were too twitchy. Fortunately, it looked like Glory Girl spread the word about me.

I plunged down and landed on a open piece of street.

Miss Militia and Glory Girl approached us. "Panacea," the protectorate member said. "Thank you for coming so soon."

"Not a problem," the healer replied. "Skitter offered me a ride." Amy turned to me and smiled brilliantly. "Thanks for the ride. Now," she continued, "where am I needed?"

Miss Militia nodded towards a few ambulances. "It's nothing critical, but your help would be welcomed. Two of our wards were injured along with a few civilians and some of the gang members involved in the conflict."

Amy gave us an absentminded nod and headed towards her new patients.

"I thought you went by Weaver," Glory Girl said after her sister left.

"That was only a temporary name," my swarm replied. "I decided to go by Skitter."

"A bit edgy," Glory Girl said, "but it does suit you. The flying is new, however."

"Panacea has been helping me in improving my abilities."

"So you are a Changer?" Miss Militia interjected.

"From what I understand," I replied, "self modification is in the Changer Category."

"I see," Miss Militia said. "I understand that you can make costumes from spider silk?"

I grinned behind my mask. "That is correct," I said. "If you wish, I will deliver a few sample. I am willing to sell my products."

"We'd appreciate it," the protectorate cape said.

"Very well," I said. "In that case I shall take my leave."

Miss Militia nodded and I called my swarm around me. I ascended and entered a cloud of bugs, which split and went into eight different directions to cover my true destination.

I went towards my home, and once I arrived at my Lair, I changed back into my civilian persona and sent a small package with spider silk samples to Miss Militia.

I may hate Shadow Stalker and dislike the Protectorate and the PRT for their part in my torment, but they are probably going to be one of my main clients. I wasn't going to let Sophia get in the way of my plans.

**x-x-x**

**Author's Notes**: So... how was the interaction between Skitter and Panacea?

I've revised my chapters a bit and fixed some small issues (spelling and grammar issues); also fixed Amy's power description in the previous chapter.

**Published: November 02 2014**.


	12. Insight 2-4

**x-x-x**

**Insight 2.4**

**x-x-x**

**Thursday, April 14, 2011**.

I was at home, browsing the PHO forums, looking at the speculation that my appearance with Amy on Tuesday provoked, when I got a message from the healer.

It read "BC bank dt".

It took me only a second to realize what the message meant. There was trouble at the Bay Central downtown bank. If Amy wasn't involved in the trouble, she would have been able to send me a longer message. Therefore, I could only conclude that she was in trouble.

"Damn, If only it was night," I growled. I can't just fly off in the middle of the day. I was going to have to get to a safe distance before I could fly off so I wouldn't show others where I lived.

I grabbed and put my costume in my backpack, my transporter bugs, (which I decided to name "Collectors",) in a bag, and hurried outside towards the Docks. It took me about ten minutes until I finally decided that I was far enough from home. My decision to build my Lair so close to my home was coming back to bite me in the ass. At the time, it sounded like a good idea; it gave me plenty of time to build a big Lair with a good production output. Now however, I had access to Amy's relay bugs. Soon, I'd be able to buy a property and create a second Lair. I could move my production facilities and spend more of my time somewhere else than home, minimizing my probability of discovery.

My current means would have to suffice. While I was suiting up, I gathered a huge swarm with half my relay bugs from further away - toward the abandoned Trainyard and had it move toward me. The other half, I sent ahead towards the bank.

When I was suited up, my two Collectors clamped to my back and I flew up into my thick swarm, which was moving towards the bank.

I stayed in the middle of my swarm, even if I could fly much faster than it. That didn't mean that my presence was limited to my current location. My forward relay bugs were approaching the bank. I'd be able to scout the situation and when I arrived, I could take action.

Unfortunately, just as my scouts arrived at the location of the bank, the Villains were taking off.

Inside the bank, I found Panacea and her sister.

For some reason, Glory Girl was locked behind a barred room and Amy...

Was crying...

I could feel the desperation and self-loathing from here.

They made Amy cry.

Rage as I've never felt before, rose into my chest. The thought of someone making the innocent, quiet healer suffer like Emma and her clique made me suffer, turned my blood to ice.

I was going to make them pay.

The wings of my Collectors started to beat faster and my new speed left my swarm behind me.

Right now, I wanted to split myself in half; one half to follow the Villains and the other to go to Amy.

Unfortunately, I could not, and as much as part of me wanted to go to Amy and comfort her, leaving my swarm to deal with the Villains, I had to go myself to ensure my victory.

And to look them in the eyes while I was doing it.

But even if I did not stop, I still wanted to help Amy, so I flew a blue butterfly in front of her.

It seemed to snap Amy from her state of depression. "Skitter?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yes," I whispered with my swarm. "Do not cry. I'm not going to let anyone else hurt you."

"Where are you now?" The healer reached toward my butterfly and I landed it on her index finger.

"I am pursuing the fleeing Villains," I answered. "I will be back to you once I've dealt with them."

Amy drew in a deep breath. I could sense her pulse visibly slow. "Be careful," Amy said. "Circus is some kind of acrobat. She can also store things in some kind of pocket universe. Regent, the one with the scepter can make your body spasm. Hellhound can transform dogs into huge armored beasts. Grue can cover an area in complete darkness; it even muffles sound. And lastly..." the healer's voice trembled in a combination of fear and hatred, "is Tattletale. She's a Thinker. She... knows stuff. I think that's her power - figuring things out."

"Thank you," I said. "Stay safe. I'll be back."

**x-x-x**

Once I caught up with the Villains, I glared at the familiar costumes. As Amy said, it was the Undersiders.

I was beginning to regret stopping Lung from killing them. Had I not, all of this wouldn't have happened.

The five Villains, perched on three giant armored monster-dogs stopped on a roof and looked like they were prepared to fight me.

I decided to wait. They couldn't reach me here at my altitude and the longer time we spend not fighting, the better. My swarm was coming and it was likely that the Protectorate will send their able bodied capes after they secured the bank.

Glaring at the enemies, I realized that I was about to fight in a one on eight battle. The strange thing was that I was probably going to win even without cape backup.

All of the Villains but Grue had exposed bodies and (probably) no brute ranking. A few bites or a bit of suffocation would take care of them. Grue, with his leather biker clothes and helmet, might be a bit more troublesome, but I could still tangle him in spider silk or spend some time to gain access to the flesh beneath the costume. His power would not bother me too much because I could direct my swarm without needing to see. The monster dogs, as armored as they appeared to be, were still vulnerable to suffocation.

They, in exchange, could not hurt me. The dogs could not reach me and the capes appeared not to have anything that could damage me - only a low caliber gun from Tattletale and some knives from Circus. Both of those types of weapons could not hurt me as long as some bullshit power didn't come into play. Even then, I could hide in my swarm or hide somewhere and continue the fight remotely.

In short, I could take them all, and there was nothing they could do about it. Even if they tried to run in different directions, I'd have enough range to catch them all.

"Fuck," Tattletale said. "Okay... change of plan. We'll try to talk this out. After all, she helped us out with Lung, so we owe her one."

The bulk of my swarm was not yet here, but there was more than plenty to use for communication. "Talk?" my swarm hissed. "Do you think after what you did, I am going to let you... talk this out?"

"Hey, we didn't do anything that bad," Grue protested. "No one got that injured and the bank has an insurance. No civilian is going to lose any money and Panacea is even there, so she'll be able to patch everyone up."

"You didn't do anything that bad?" I hissed. "You made Panacea cry."

"Oh fuck," Tattletale moaned.

Grue's head whipped towards the Thinker. "Tattletale?"

My swarm was almost here.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Tattletale shouted franticly. "Listen, we don't need to fight. I can fix this."

"You can fix this?" I hissed angrily? "Are you going to turn back time?"

"No, but I can fix it!" Tattletale said. "Look, I'm pretty sure that if we make you our enemy, the next time we go out as capes, you'll be able to track us and ensure that the Protectorate will catch us. So, I'll make you a deal. Let my team go, and I'll remain. They didn't even have anything to do with what happened between me and Panacea. We'll talk this out, and then, it's up to you what you do with me. If you don't think my information is good enough, you can gift wrap me and give me to the PRT and I won't fight it. If you think my info is good enough, you let me go."

"What can you tell me that would make me let you go?" I hissed.

The Thinker glanced at her team. "Do you really want anyone else to know?"

I stared at the blonde girl in disbelief. Did she really think I would fall for whatever scheme she had?

"Please," she whispered. "I promise I'll fix it."

"Tattletale, no," Grue said. He glanced at Regent, who sighed and nodded, then at Hellhound, who was glaring fiercely at me. He didn't even glance at Circus. "You don't have to do this. We can fight her."

"No," the Thinker said. "If we do, we'll all lose. This is the only way."

"All right," I said. If the blond Thinker knew something about Amy and how to help her, I was going to find out. I also needed to know if what the Villain knew was a threat to my friend. If I captured and delivered her to the PRT, I wasn't going to get any of that info. If they made her talk, they'd know whatever made Panacea so upset. If there was something that might threaten my friend, I wasn't going to leave it in the Heroes hands. I couldn't trust that they'd do what is in Amy's best interest.

"Go on, Grue," Tattletale said. "Square us out with Circus and then stay low." The Thinker turned her attention to me. "I suggest you make a thick wall of bugs and for Grue to use his power so no one will question their escape. I will remain here, where I stand; you'll be able to tell if I try to escape."

I nodded and the Villains fled covered by Grue's darkness. As she promised, Tattletale didn't even try to move a muscle.

"Well," she clasped her hands and smiled once Grue's darkness left us, "how about we find an out of the way spot where we can talk?"

I nodded, flew down to the blond girl and grabbed her none too gently.

**x-x-x**

We dropped down in a dark alley a few minutes later, under the cover of my swarm.

"Talk," I said.

"Right," Tattletale said. "So, you know that Panacea's family life is not that good, right?"

It didn't take a Thinker to figure that out, but I gave no sign of knowing what she was talking about.

"She doesn't have any friends... except you. Her extended family is pretty nice, but they are a lot closer to Glory Girl and her parents. Panacea's father is... depressed, I think, and has a limited interaction with her. The mother... well, has been emotionally abusive towards Panacea. I don't think anyone realizes this, Panacea and Brandish included."

The Thinker was confirming my fears.

"The only one that Amy has a good relationship with, is Glory Girl," Tattletale added.

Everyone could tell that, I thought. The blond supermodel flying brick truly loved her sister. Even if she was insensitive... and her aura power was... unsettling, she'd do anything for Amy.

"The reason Brandish doesn't care for Panacea is because she is adopted. She's actually Marquis' daughter and Brandish is unable to see past her natural Villain father and see the innocent girl she is. I'm pretty sure that somehow, Brandish unconsciously made Panacea think of herself as a villain. Also, as Villains come, Marquis was one of the better ones. He had a rigid code of honor; he never hurt women or children; he tried not to involve civilians in fights; he kept the peace and went to more than a few Endbringer fights. Basically, he was the best kind of Villain. Unfortunately, for some reason, Brandish hated him more than any of the other Villains in Brockton Bay."

I nodded. He sounds better than Shadow Stalker at least, I thought.

"So Panacea is a Villain's daughter," I said. "I don't see what's so bad about it."

"Sure," Tattletale shrugged, "But that's not what some of the more paranoid people in the Protectorate and the PRT will think." The Villain looked straight at the Collectors on my back before continuing. "Especially not if they find out that her powers are much more versatile than simple healing."

How did she know? Thinker powers are bullshit.

"But that, is not the greatest problem with Panacea," Tattletale continued. "She is in love with someone she shouldn't be. She's in love with her adopted sister - her heterosexual sister."

Tattletale's words hit me like a train.

The information looked like it also pained Tattletale, for she rubbed her head as if she was in pain.

"But that isn't the worst of it," Tattletale added. "It's not the first time such a thing happened and given that Glory Girl is straight, nothing can come out of it. The real problem is that I don't think that Panacea's attraction is natural... or at least it would be much, much weaker in its natural form."

"What do you mean it isn't natural?"

"You felt Glory Girl's aura, right?" Tattletale asked me. "Panacea publicly stated that she is immune to the aura, as immune as she is to all sorts of illnesses or other effects on her body. I don't think they know it, but she isn't immune. She has always felt her aura. An aura that amplifies emotions. An aura that causes admiration or fear in people based on how they think of Glory Girl. An aura, that during the highs and lows of puberty, constantly assaulted Panacea's mind. How can Panacea not love her sister - her only friend and the one who constantly pumps into her brain an addicting aura."

No. This can't be.

"You see," the Villain said, "this is one of the reasons I confronted Panacea with part of her fears. I only told her that her father was a Villain and threatened with my knowledge of her real feelings towards Glory Girl."

"So you made her cry, just so you can help her?" I asked, skeptic of her words.

"In a way," Tattletale shrugged. "I don't have any combat powers, so the only way to get out of the tough spot I was, was by using mind games, which, I admit, can go too far. Unfortunately, it is a facet of my powers that I cannot really control. I did try to shake up things a bit though, thinking that it might make her confront her issues; it wasn't totally malicious. At the time I hadn't realized the truth about the aura thing. I felt that If Panacea got help about her attraction toward her sister and her true parentage, she'd be in a better headspace. Being a bit attracted to her adopted sister isn't actually that big of a deal. I thought that maybe someone would make Panacea see professional help. The PRT is very good at it, actually. I thought that a few sessions would make her see that her feelings - while frowned by society and inappropriate are not actually evil. A good ear would make her realize that she's a good person at heart and allow her to let go of her issues and continue with her life."

"So, you're saying that you - the Villain - are actually a good guy?"

"Well," Tattletale said with a shrug, "as Grue said, we're not actually that bad. We're in the game mostly for fun and profit... Also, because we didn't really have a choice."

"Everyone has a choice," I said.

"That's true. But the alternative was much worse. Bitch, also known as by the more PC name Hellhound, was raised in abusive homes. When she triggered, she accidentally killed one such abusive woman. Her power fucked with her mind, so she had no other choice but Villainy. Regent... well, he's actually a sociopath and has done some messed up stuff. But that isn't his fault, he was forced. After he escaped from his home situation, he's been pretty laid back and hasn't done anything bad. Grue, is in this only so he can take care of his family. Circus isn't with us, we just took her on this one job because she's a good burglar."

"And what about you?" I asked. "Do you also have a reason?"

Tattletale looked at my form for a few long seconds. "If this gets out, I'm probably going to end up dead."

I said nothing.

"I wasn't interested in being a Villain or a Hero. I just used my power to feed and clothe myself. Until I got kidnapped and told - at gunpoint - by a Super-villain that I either work for him or he'll kill me."

"No one is keeping a gun at your head now," I said, cynical of her words. "You could go to the Heroes, tell them what you know and they'll protect you."

"I'd be dead within a day," Tattletale shook her head. "He has people inside the PRT. He's also some kind of probability manipulator. Somehow, things always go his way. If I openly betray him, I'm dead."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked. "If what you said is true, isn't it dangerous to tell me about your boss?" Do you have an agenda, I wondered.

"Well, I don't trust the PRT or the Protectorate, and something tells me that you feel the same." The blond girl grinned like a fox, looking much more relaxed than she did until now. "Someday, If I have a plan to take out my employer, I'd like to be able to count on someone who isn't infiltrated by his spies."

"You're assuming that I'm going to let you go," I said.

"Well, isn't my information useful in helping Panacea?" she asked confidently.

I thought about it. She was right. With what she told me, I might be able to help my friend. Also, even if she hurt Amy, I felt that she wasn't that malicious. I felt real regret in her voice when talking about Amy, something I definitely wouldn't get from some Heroes, like Shadow Stalker. Tattletale had made my friend cry, but she was not the root cause of her sadness; those laid at the feet of her adoptive family. The Villain had only brought her suffering to the surface. I could not forget that, but no matter her reason, she gave me the information I needed to help Amy.

"You may go," I said.

The girl grinned in relief. "Thanks, you won't regret this."

"I better not."

Tattletale took off her mask from around the eyes, revealing a slightly freckled face. She moved towards me and offered her hand. "I'm Lisa, by the way."

For a moment I was stunned at her reveal, but then the politeness engrained by my mother rose to the surface. I clasped her hand. "Skitter."

"I owe you one," the girl said. "And I owe Panacea as well. If you ever need a Thinker, give me a call." Tattletale gave me a piece of paper with a phone number scribbled on it.

"Actually, I might need a favor now," I said. "How do the Villains and independent capes do business?"

Tattletale pulled out another piece of paper and scribbled a number on it. "Call this guy. He's called The Number Man. He's the safest and the most secure guy you can find. He can help you set out a corporation, buy land or a place for a home-base. He can also serve as an intermediary for other capes or organizations - like Toybox. You can also buy information from him, but it's expensive. You don't have to worry about being backstabbed by him. His reputation is solid."

"Thank you."

"Please tell Panacea that I'm sorry. She's a good person and she didn't deserve what I put her through."

After I let Tattletale go, I turned my full attention to Amy. I felt a bit guilty that instead of punishing the Villains, I traded their safety and freedom for information.

I could use this information to help Amy, though.

With the information about The Number Man, I could expand and better protect Amy and this city.

**x-x-x**

**Author's Notes**: There was another fanfic that had Circus help the Undersiders with the bank job, but I forget which one. Circus was a good choice however - he/she is a burglar.

In cannon, Lisa and Taylor tried multiple times to help Amy, not just because of Panacea's power, but because they wanted to help her as a person.

And here, Tattletale actually managed to find someone that would help Amy.

I've always planned for Tattletale to wham Skitter with all of Amy's problems.

**Published: **November 23 2014.

**Edited**: December 27, 2014.


	13. Insight 2-5

**x-x-x**

**Insight 2.5**

**x-x-x**

**Thursday, April 14, 2011**.

I returned to the bank, this time with a much smaller swarm around me. As soon as I landed and the wings of my Collectors retracted, I was accosted by Miss Militia.

"Skitter," she said, "I'm glad you are all right. I understand that you chased the Undersiders by yourself. What happened?"

"Grue used his power," my swarm replied. "They escaped." It was funny, I thought to myself. I wasn't even lying - which was probably for the best. With the kind of Thinkers and Tinker equipment out there, ways of telling if someone is lying must exist. The Protectorate, with their access to all sorts of resources must surely have some ways to detect lies. Perhaps it is not something that can be used in real time, but if they take recordings, they can probably analyze it later. My swarm voice would probably make it a bit more difficult, but from what I saw from Tattletale, Thinker powers were bullshit.

"I see," the hero said. "That is unfortunate, but not unexpected. You should be more careful, though," Miss Militia added. "Taking on five super Villains by your own is dangerous without backup. Here," the female hero gave me a piece of paper.

I took the offered item and looked at what it contained. It was a phone number.

"If you call this number, it will get a higher priority than if you call one of the public numbers," the hero explained.

"I see. Thank you." I glanced away from the hero and towards the bank, where I could feel Amy using her power on an injured ward.

"We had your silk tested," the hero said. "Both the Protectorate and the PRT are interested in buying silk or costumes from you. When all of this calms down, please give us a call so we can discuss a trade for your silk."

"I will," I nodded and moved towards Panacea, who was healing - by the look of the costume - Clockblocker. I was surprised at the amount of damage the time stopper had received - his costume was in bloody tatters.

Glory Girl was hovering behind Panacea looking anxious. "So, now that Aegis is fine," the flying brick said. "It's time for us to get home."

Aegis and Clockblocker switched costumes, I realised. Given Tattletale's power, I doubted they managed to trick the Undersiders.

From the look on her face, Panacea wanted anything but that, so I interfered. "Actually, Glory Girl," I said, "I'd like to take care of Panacea's transport, if you don't mind."

The blonde's head snapped towards me and her aura exploded. "Actually, I do mind," she snarled.

I glanced at Amy, who was staring at her sister with a painful expression on her face.

She was messing with her mind right now... and mine as well. This was the most I've felt her using her power. "Stop using your aura," I hissed with all of my swarm. I made my bugs swirl threateningly around us.

"Vicky, stop it," Amy snapped at her sister.

The aura dissipated until I could barely feel it. She can't even control her power, I thought. No wonder she messed up Amy's head.

"I think I'll go with Skitter," the healer said.

Glory Girl started to protest, but Amy shook her head. "I need some space and time to think, Vicky. Skitter can take me anywhere and she can keep me as safe as you can."

"All right," Vicky said grudgingly.

"Thank you for your help, Panacea," Aegis said. He got a weary nod from the healer. "No problem."

I gave Amy my hand, who took it and headed out of the bank.

"So that is Skitter," I heard Clockblocker from behind me with my insects. "She freaks the hell out of me."

"I don't think she's that bad," the voice of a young girl replied. This was Vista. "I think she's kind of cool and she looks pretty protective towards Panacea."

"I think she frightened off the Undersiders," Aegis added in a thoughtful voice. "Did you notice that the moment she approached, the villains scrambled to get away?"

"As I said, she's scary," Clockblocker said.

"I hope she'll enter the Wards. It would be nice to have a girl."

"What's Shadow Stalker?" Clockblocker asked with a chuckle. "A potato?"

"She doesn't count. She's..."

"Clockblocker, Vista," Aegis said in a disapproving tone, cutting them off.

x-x-x

As I gently took off with Amy and gathered enough altitude, I tightened my arms around the girl in my arms and flew with a burst of speed away from the city. I landed us on an empty beach and plunked down in the sand with Amy in my arms.

Her arms didn't let go of me and I took off my face mask. "Everything is going to be fine," I said.

The healer's freckled face burrowed in my neck. "No, it won't," she said. "Tattletale... " her voice trailed off. "She knows things about me. Things that I've never told anyone. Things that will destroy my family if they get out."

"She won't," I said.

"You can't know that."

"Yes I can. I made sure of it."

Amy's body froze. She raised her head and stared into my eyes. "Taylor, did you... did you kill her?"

"I didn't kill her!" I replied. Did she think I was capable of murder? Though perhaps I should not lie to myself. If I thought that someone actually represented a definite danger to Amy or my dad, I might decide to kill them. If I have to decide between someone like Shadow Stalker or the people I love, I'll most likely choose to do what must be done to protect dad and Amy. "I was tempted," I continued, "to kill Tattletale when I found you crying. We made a deal instead."

"What," Amy said in shock. "But she's a Villain."

"And you are my only friend," I replied. "While I can never forgive them for what they did to you, the Undersiders are small fries when compared to the Empire, the ABB or the Merchants."

"Dammit Taylor! You can't trust her," Amy said. "Her name even says it: Tattletale."

"I think she's afraid of me," I replied. "Her Thinker powers told her how easy it is for me to track and defeat them. Also, I think that she's genuinely sorry that she hurt you. She told me to tell you that she's sorry and that she owes us one."

Amy was gaping at me as if I was speaking Chinese or more likely, under Master influence. "And you believed her just like that?"

"No, she made me a deal," I said. "If she can give me Information that can help you, then I'd let her go."

"So you know?" the healer asked in a small voice.

"I know who your real father is. I know that you have a horrible home life. I know that you love your sister - that you are in love with her."

Amy flinched away as if I struck her and her eyes filled with tears. She tried to get up.

"I don't care about it," I said, not letting go of her. "You've never done anything about it. Even if you had, you're both the same age and not actually blood related. You met too late for reverse sexual imprinting to desensitize you to her, so it's actually not that abnormal to be attracted to her. You're both girls, so you can't produce children that could suffer from genetic disorders. And finally, your attraction towards her is mostly artificial."

"Wh-what?"

"Her aura," I said. "It's addicting. From what I've seen, she doesn't really control it. You're not immune to it, you're just so used to it that you can't tell the difference. She probably pumped you full of her aura since your puberty, It's actually not surprising that you... uh... sexually imprinted on her."

"No." Amy stared at me in horror and disbelief.

"I'm sorry, but I thought you deserve to know about it."

"Tell me everything," she whispered.

I told her; all that Tattletale told me; all that I knew or suspected.

**x-x-x**

"What am I going to do?" Amy moaned in dispair. "Everything is wrong. If Vicky finds out what her aura did to me, it will destroy her."

"That's up to you," I said. "You can tell your sister or your family about the aura. You can try to find a cure; perhaps see if less interaction with Glory Girl will improve the situation. You can leave New Wave, join the Wards locally or in another city, Toybox, or any other team. Hell, you can even go independent... or if you want, be my partner."

Amy smiled at me sadly. "I'm not eighteen, Taylor. Legally, I'm not an adult. I don't think Carol would let me get out of New Wave."

"Fuck her," I snarled. "I could tell from the moment I met her that she was a shitty mother. This isn't about what she wants, it is about what you want and what is best for you. You just need to decide what to do, and I'll help you in any way I can."

The healer fell silent for a long moment. "I think I want some space from New Wave, at least temporarily," Amy finally said, "but I don't want Vicky to know about what her aura did to me. No matter what her aura did, she's my sister. She's always been there for me; she always tried her best to be care for and protect me; I - " the healer shook her head vehemently. "I can't just cut ties with her. I don't think I want to join the Wards. I'd be under too much red tape and scrutiny. I think I'd like to accept your offer of partnership."

"That's great!" I said excitedly. "I'll try to meet with the Protectorate and the PRT today and set up a trade for my silk. I already have a lot of silk sheets and thread, so I will be able to get a good sum of money. This way, I'll be able to set up a base for us. Alternatively, I could set you up with an apartment or house. I suggest the base though. We'll be able to put better protections that way."

"The base sounds good," Amy said. "You don't have to bother with something as expensive as a house or apartment just for me."

I gave a short bark of laughter at Amy's self-depreciating words. "Don't be silly," I said gently. "Anyone who could afford it would easily give millions to have you on their team." I cupped her cheeks and stared into her eyes, trying to show her that I meant what I said. "One day you'll see that you are one of the greatest Heroes in the world." I gave her a soft kiss. "But besides that, you're my friend and using some money to help you is a very small price to pay. The reason I couldn't do anything about being bullied in school was because I didn't have the money to hire lawyers. If some money will help to keep you happy and safe, I'll gladly spend it."

"If you say so," Amy said looking unconvinced by my arguments.

"Amy, with just the Relay bugs and the Collectors, you've made me an order of magnitude more powerful and versatile. If you'd asked me to give you half my spider silk income for it, I would have said yes without hesitation."

The healer's eyebrows raised in disbelief.

"With the Relay bugs, I'll be able to have more spiders, more Lairs and produce more silk. With the Collectors, I don't even have to worry about local transport. So trust me, If I didn't like you for your body, mind and you weren't my friend, I'd still want you on my team for your power."

"Really?"

"Of course."

"What am I going to tell Vicky, though?" Amy groaned.

"You should tell New Wave part of the truth."

"What? Why?"

"Every time I've seen Glory Girl, she has used her aura. You can't continue like this - letting her aura screw with your brain. It is not healthy for either of you. Also, if at some point she decides to join the Protectorate, or if a powerful Thinker discovers the side effects of her power, she might get into trouble. Her aura might get classified as a Master power. I think you know better than me how hard of a time Masters who can influence humans, have. Glory Girl needs to learn some discipline. or she might get in real trouble."

"Damn," the healer sighed, "I didn't think about that."

"I also don't think you'll never want to see Glory Girl again. Because if that is the case, we'd better leave the city. Also think about how your sister would feel. If her aura hurts you, she would want to find a way to stop it, or at least ensure that the minimal amount of damage is done. We can tell New Wave that Glory Girl's aura is addictive on prolonged exposure, but not mentioned its effect on your, uh... sexuality. That way, I think, your sister will not be too devastated by what her power did, but it will force Glory Girl to ..."

"Actually work to keep her aura under control," Amy finished for me.

**x-x-x**

As I looked into the distance, running my hand through Amy's brown curls, I wondered if I was a horrible person.

Even if what I said was completely true, even if It would be best for both Amy and her sister, I couldn't ignore the fact that it benefited me.

On the emotional side, it brought us closer as friends, it gave me a better romantic chance and distanced her from her family. It was a dysfunctional family who did not deserve such a sweet, kind girl like Amy, but I still felt like the mistress who seduced the husband away from his wife.

On the professional side, I felt like I was taking advantage of her. Her power complemented my own power so well, that it could not only improve my current skills by orders of magnitude but also grant me new powerful abilities. I could not help but think about all the things we could do together.

Was I manipulative? Was I taking advantage of her? Was I... like Emma?

I tightened my hold around Amy.

"Taylor?"

"No matter what, I'll always be there for you," I said. No, we're nothing alike, I thought. I'm nothing like that traitor.

Amy touched my face and gave me a kiss. "I know," she said.

"I'll help and protect you the best I can..." I trailed off as a thought came on me.

"What?"

"I think we might want to think of a new design for your costume. Your face is too unprotected. Also, spider silk is great against edge weapons and guns, but it's pretty much useless against blunt force trauma. I think I'll try to get my hands on some tinker materials and improve our costumes."

**x-x-x**

**Author's Notes**: Well, Amy is going to leave her family. Perhaps not a appropriate ending considering the period of the year. Still... fuck Carol.

**Published**: December 27, 2014.

**Edited**: January 10 2015.


	14. Insight 2-6

**x-x-x**

**Insight 2.6**

**x-x-x**

**Thursday, April 14, 2011**.

"What are we going to do now?" Amy asked.

Amy was the best thing that happened to me in years. I was going to help and protect her. The first step in doing that was to get my hands on a lot more money than what I stole from the Merchants. "I have to meet with the PRT."

"You need to be careful with them," Amy said.

"What do you mean?"

"Their counterparts in the Protectorate are generally pretty good guys and the PRT as a whole does a good job," the healer said, "but they are still a bureaucracy that follow rules given by politicians or their PR people. I don't really know just how much of it is true, but I've heard about what capes in general and Tinkers in particular have to deal with. Generally, the more dangerous a cape is, the more restrictions they have to deal with. They'll try to chain you in restrictions if they can, even if they can't get you into the Wards."

"And I suppose that they'll try to make the spider-silk trade as advantageous for them as they can," I said.

"That goes without saying."

"So, I suppose I need a lawyer," I sighed. "After all, we wouldn't want to give the PRT exclusive rights to my products at a fraction of the price."

"Yes," Panacea said. "I think I know of a good lawyer," the girl bit her lip in nervousness, "but they won't like that you hired him."

"That's fine with me," I grinned. "I'm still a long way from getting over what Shadow Stalker was allowed to do. Irritating them would be a bonus."

"His name is Quinn Calle," the healer said. "I've met him in the aftermath of a cape fight. A lot of time, he's kind of a lawyer for Villains, though he takes plenty of cases from Rogues and independent Heroes. The PRT and the protectorate really dislike him, because he's one of the best."

"Is he trustworthy?" I wasn't too keen of allowing a lawyer who was close to Villains to know too many things about me.

"I felt that he is very dedicated to his job," Amy said thoughtfully. "I kind of thought that he was a lot like me - that he takes his rules and ethics very seriously."

**x-x-x**

When we arrived at the PRT headquarters, I only felt a slight wariness from the PRT personnel - probably because I had Panacea with me. The civilians looked at us in interest, but they kept their distance.

I walked to the reception desk with Amy at my side. "I have a meeting with Miss Militia," I said with my swarm voice.

The receptionist - an innocent looking woman in her late twenties shivered at my voice but she kept her placid, welcoming expression on her face. "Of course, Skitter, I presume?" she asked.

"Yes."

The woman pressed a button and two PRT officers approached and nodded at me. "If you would follow us, we'll take you up to the meeting room."

"Very well." I turned to the receptionist. "My lawyer should arrive soon. Please send him up as well."

"Of course."

As the lift doors closed, I heard the receptionist with my swarm. "She's here, but she said that her lawyer will be here soon."

The woman listened to what was being said in the phone. Unfortunately, my bugs were unable to hear it.

"Understood," the receptionist said and ended the conversation.

**x-x-x**

My senses were searching the PRT building for something that would help me in the following session. Unfortunately, using the swarm's hearing was much harder than the other senses my bugs had, except vision of course - which was at this stage - was impossible for me to use.

I found Armsmaster, and tried to listen to him, but unfortunately, there was nothing to hear. He met with another female - a big one and a female cape - Miss Militia.

We were taken to a small room with the most uncomfortable chairs I've ever sat on. Was this some sort of psychological warfare?

It didn't even take a minute and the door opened. A fat, unhealthy looking woman with a severe face entered, followed by Armsmaster and Miss Militia.

"Skitter, Panacea," the female cape nodded at me and my friend. "This is Director Piggot," she introduced the severe looking woman, "and you've already met Armsmaster."

"Greetings," I said, still with my swarm voice. "I am Skitter and of course you know my friend - Panacea."

Piggot took a seat, along with Miss Militia, but Armsmaster decided to stand behind the two women after he put a briefcase on the desk.

"I understand you are a new cape," Miss Militia started. "Given your appearance and the way you talk, can we assume you are a Case 53?"

"Such information is irrelevant to any potential trade deal. Private as well," I answered. I wondered what conclusions they will draw from my answers. I had decided that I wouldn't even try to lie. It was better to play the reclusive, private cape, than get caught in a lie. Or at least I was going to lie in such a way that they were going to draw a conclusion advantageous for me. I'd try to go with half-truths as much as I could. I had no intention of being considered a class S threat the likes of Nilbog. At least not yet. In time, my reputation as a Hero and useful cape will, hopefully, shield me from a kill order.

"I see," Miss Militia said, "that's understandable. However, the PRT and the Protectorate would see it as a sign of good faith if you were more forthcoming of things that would not put in jeopardy your civilian identity."

"Things like the nature of your voice or your general powers and capabilities," Director Piggot added. "Whether you are underage; whether you have legal parents or guardians."

"Or whether or not you are a Case 53," Miss Militia added. "If you are, we have certain programs that would help you deal with your current situation or training to improve and get your powers under control."

"Thank you, but that is not necessary," I said. " The need for you to know such private information may be reevaluated, if we build sufficient trust. In time, perhaps a closer relationship will be desired, but at this time I have no need for any close ties to any organization."

"Someone like you," Armsmaster suddenly said, "would be a high value target for any villain organization. Your ability to produce your silk would massively increase the power of any non-capes in a gang and also significantly improve the abilities of most capes. Going alone would be dangerous. Joining a organization that can protect, train and offer materials would help you significantly and ensure your long term safety."

"I thank you for your concern, but it is neither required nor desired," I replied. They'd really want me to get me into the Wards, but I'd rather get locked into The Locker than be in the same team as Sophia Hess.

"I see," Piggot said. "Perhaps in the future, your position will change. But in the meantime, we would be willing to buy the silk you produce." The Director opened the case and gave me a huge sheet stack of papers. "This is a standard contract. I do not think you will find it disadvantageous. If you sign this, you will be able to trade with us, as well as get a very high start up bonus." Piggot pointed at a number. "Two hundred thousand dollars to help you until you have a constant revenue from the silk trade."

Two hundred thousand! That was a big number. A part of me was tempted to just sign the contract here and now. However, my lawyer warned me about it. I'd decided to let him join us after I met with the PRT, mostly because I was curious to see what would happen. I had to see how they would behave, perhaps foolishly hoping like an abuse victim that things would somehow turn differently this time... or perhaps I wanted them to validate my distrust of authority. I'd wait for my lawyer and see if behind the big number, were a few hidden clauses.

After a quick glance at the contract, I moved it away and to the side, carefully watching Piggot. "I'll have my lawyer look at it," I said.

A muscle in the Director's jaw spasmed and her eyes tightened for a moment. "You do not think that a fifth of a million dollars is enough?"

"My lawyer advised me not to sign anything before he and I read it."

"Then perhaps we should take a break and wait for him to arrive," Miss Militia said. "Would you like any refreshments?"

"No thank you, Miss Militia," I said. "As the rest of Dallons may attest, I do not think most people would find my nourishment method too pleasant."

**x-x-x**

My bugs were observing the three PRT and Protectorate people, who had retired to a neighboring office but unfortunately, they weren't talking. After a few minutes of waiting, Armsmaster stepped outside and greeted a suited man. It was my lawyer, who only greeted the hero and asked for a few minutes before we would continue the meeting.

A few moments later, a good looking Latino man entered the room. The uncommon thing my eyes were drawn to was his facial scarring.

"Panacea, I was surprised to get a call from you." The man offered his hand to my companion and then to me. "And I presume you are Skitter. I am your lawyer, Quinn Calle."

We shook his hand and took a seat at our table. "Mr. Calle," my swarm replied. "Good to meet you."

"My apologies for my lateness," he said, completely ignoring the strangeness of my communication method. "I had a bit of bad luck on my way up."

The PRT was slowing me down, my mind translated. "I see," I said. "They offered me this. Standard contract, the Director said." I pushed toward the lawyer, the contract Piggot gave me.

Calle started to read through the papers. "Well, It is standard," the lawyer said. "For the PRT, that is. The starting bonus is higher than normal. There are however some potential issues."

"What issues?" I asked.

"Well, for starters you would be giving exclusivity to the PRT for all of your products. All of your products would first have to be vetted by the PRT. There's also the fact that all of your products would be set by a so called independent commission."

"I see."

"I would highly advise you to reject this offer."

"Agreed," I replied. "I have no wish to become an indentured servant to any organization."

**x-x-x**

When Piggot and the two capes returned, they didn't look too happy.

"I believe my client considers some of these terms completely unacceptable," Calle said pleasantly.

Piggot scowled.

"Any control, inspection or approval requirements for my client's products are unacceptable," the lawyer said. "And so is any form of exclusivity. This is strictly an economic transaction, for now."

Calle and Piggot negotiated for a few more minutes and the PRT Director did not seem to look like she was enjoying the new terms of the contract.

"Well, this looks fine," he said looking over his notes. "My firm will draw up a new contract and send it to your people, Director Piggot. It is quite straightforward, so if your people are prompt, we will be able to conclude this deal by tomorrow."

"I have large amounts of stockpiled silk," I said. "One million dollars worth of silk sheets and the same for silk thread. Same quality as the silk I provided for testing."

**x-x-x**

Once we were finished and were outside the PRT building, the lawyer glanced towards the lines of taxi cabs. "Well, in a day, you will be a very wealthy person," he said.

"Yes," I said. "Thank you for your assistance."

"We'll meet tomorrow so you can read the final contract. Any other issues?"

"Yes," I said after a moment of thinking. I called a swarm around me to obscure us and hinder any survailance. "There is one, perhaps two more issues I'd like to work on."

"Of course," the lawyer nodded.

"First," I said, "I want to buy or rent a property."

"That shouldn't be a problem."

"Good. I want a small building or warehouse close to Arcadia. Somewhere safe - not close to gang territory and relatively close to the Arcadia - where the Wards are and the PRT. I want a location for a semi-public base. Something defensible, if possible."

"Very well," Calle said. "I'll make a list and we can look over it tomorrow. And the third issue?"

I glanced at Amy and decided to bite the bullet. "One moment, please," I said and moved closer to Amy. "Have you thought about getting emancipated?" I whispered in her ear.

"What?" Amy looked at me in shock.

"Carol doesn't deserve you," I continued, my voice low so only the healer could hear me. "I'm not sure if it would work... or if you'd even want it, but if you do, then someone like him can help you. It's your choice. Whatever you choose, now or later, I'll support you."

Amy sighed and hunched into herself. "It would mean finally giving up," she whispered. "But it would be better, would it not? Not only for me, but for Vicky as well. And even Carol..."

I said nothing.

"I want to get emancipated," Amelia told the lawyer.

For the first time today, Quinn Calle looked surprised. "I see. It can be done," he said. "It depends on your situation, how far you want to go and how public you want it."

"What do you mean?"

"Well," the lawyer said looking reluctant, "if you threatened to not heal people or help in Endbringer attacks unless you get emancipated, we could most likely get what you want, no matter the circumstances."

"What? No!" Amy said in horror. "I'd never do that."

"I had the impression you wouldn't, but as you lawyer in this issue, I had to bring it up. The way to accomplish this also depends on how public you and your guardians are willing to make it. Also on your reasons for this decision. If they were abusive..."

"No!" Amy exclaimed. "There are... issues, beyond anyone's control. I'd want this as private as possible."

"In that case," Calle said. "The best hope would be for you to convince them to sign in on it. You'll also need a provable income, housing and a few other things. If you get that, then it would be relatively easy to get emancipated."

"I think I'll try to talk about it with them first," Amy said.

"And I can provide a provable income, housing and whatever requires money," I added.

"In that case, I'll prepare the papers for this as well," the lawyer said.

**x-x-x**

**Author's Notes**: I'm not sure if using Quinn Calle is quite the best choice... but he is not a senior partner in his firm (so he can take a small-medium case) and he's a specialist in cape (criminal) law... so I decided to use him.

Amy always wanted to be selfish and run away from her duty, but her family never cared or understood her enough to help her out. Amy sense of duty would force her to pour more and more of her life into healing. But Taylor... can help Amy... run away.

Next chapter will probably be a Panacea interlude.

**Published**: January 10 2015.

**x-x-x**


	15. Insight 2-7 Interlude - Panacea

**x-x-x**

**Insight 2.7. Interlude Panacea **

**x-x-x**

**Thursday, April 14, 2011**.

Skitter landed with Panacea near the Dallon residence.

"I don't know if I can do this," Amy whispered. "I don't even know if I should."

"Amy, you remember when I was in the hospital, after you healed me? What you told me to do about my bullies?"

At the healer's nod, Taylor continued. "You told me to just give it up. If there was no way to fight it, just leave it and get on with my life. After we became friends and found out more about you and your family, I've wondered: was that an advice that was just as much for yourself as for me?"

Amy flinched away as if she had been slapped. "What? No!" she denied automatically. Her mind however, said something else. Did she not want to get away from her crippling responsibilities? Did she not want to get away from the always disapproving gaze of her adoptive mother? Did she not have the right to be even a bit selfish?

Taylor stood quiet as Amy looked down thoughtfully.

"Perhaps you're right," the brown haired girl said. "I think this is one of the reasons I like you, Taylor."

"What do you mean?"

"You are the first person who put my needs first, the first person who asked what I wanted," Amy explained. "Not even Vicky ever did that. I know she loves me, but she's... self-centered. You are selfish for me." Amy gave Taylor a hug. "Thank you."

"Do you want me to come with you?" the bug user asked.

Amy shook her head. "No, it would only make this worse."

"Okay. Do you want me to listen in or do you want some privacy?"

"You can listen in," Amy said after a brief pause. The healer felt that this way, she'd have a form of support. And maybe, the girl thought, it is a way to show Taylor that I am strong enough.

"All right, I'll stay close until you tell me to go," Taylor said. "If you decide to leave tonight, I can get you a hotel room until I get us a base."

"All right,"

"And if you want me to cover them in bees, you just need to give the word," Taylor joked.

Amy giggled and drew in a breath.

**x-x-x**

Once Amy entered the house of her adoptive family, she heard voices in the living room.

There was a sound of approaching footsteps. The healer could feel the bright aura of her sister.

"Ames," Vicky said as she took the healer into her arms.

One last time, Amy told herself. The healer returned the hug and fiercely hugged her sister. "Vicky," she whispered.

The girls hugged for almost a minute and Amy let herself drown in the physical closure and the bonfire that was Vicky's aura.

"We need to talk," Amy said once she ended the hug.

"Fuck," Vicky sighed at the dreaded words.

Amy went into the living room. Carol and Mark were on a two armchairs. Carol, looked at Amy in disapproval while Mark gave her a small smile of encouragement.

"Amy, it's good to see that you are all right," the man said.

"Your father and sister were worried about you," Carol said. "You should have come home with Victoria instead of gallivanting away with Skitter."

Was this the only thing she could say? Amy wondered. If Vicky went through a traumatizing event, she would have tried to be comforting to her. Instead, she sits there judging me as if I did something wrong.

"I needed to clear my head," Amy said trying to ignore her adoptive mother's eyes. "The confrontation with Tattletale made me realize some things."

The healer took a seat on the sofa and Victoria sat next to her.

Amy took a deep breath. "I've decided to leave New Wave," she said.

Vicky gasped in disbelief, but Carol's glare intensified, while Mark looked at Amy in understanding.

"You can't join the Wards," Carol said. "New Wave needs you."

The woman's words were like a spear of ice in the healer's chest. Even now, the only thing her so called mother thought was what she could do for her team. She didn't see her as family. A feeling of certainty filled her whole being. Until now, she had foolishly hoped that their family might miraculously fix itself. That wasn't going to happen. Carol crossed the line for the last time and therefore, Amy would say her goodbyes from the Dallon family.

I'm done. No more trying to fix what can't be fixed.

"But why?" Amy's sister asked. "What did that bitch Tattletale say to you? I'm going to fucking kill her!"

"No," Amy shook her head. "I'm actually a little thankful to her. She told me and made me realize a few things. Things I needed to know about."

"What things?" Carol asked.

"First, the name of my biological father - Marquis - he was a villain."

Vicky gasped and Carol whole body tensed.

After a few moments, Amy's hand was enveloped by her adoptive sister's hand. "I don't care about that Ames. I don't care who your real father is. You'll always be my sister. You don't have to go away just because of that. And mom and dad don't care, right?" Victoria's gaze went to her parents. "After all, you knew her real identity before she was adopted into our family, right?"

"Yes," Carol answered.

"Thank you, Vicky," Amy said. "You've always been a good sister. But there are two other issues that made me choose this."

"If you're joining the Wards," Victoria said, "then I'm coming with you."

"No you're not," Carol said flatly. "Neither of you are leaving New Wave. You're still underage and I won't allow you to join the Wards."

"I'm not joining the Wards, I'm partnering with Skitter. Let me finish first and then we can talk about what to do," Amy said. "The second reason is your aura, Vicky."

"My aura?"

"Yes. I thought I was immune, but that is not the case. I was simply too used to it. And... there is a problem with your aura."

"Problem?"

"Yes," Amy said and decided to just bite the bullet. "It's addictive."

"Wh-what? H-how?" Amy's blond sister stammered and her face paled in horror.

"It's addictive. It's for the best for both of us if we separated for a time."

"I've talked to Skitter's lawyer - Quinn Calle," Amy said, noting how Carol's mouth curled in disgust at the name. "He'll draw papers for emancipation for me. I'm seventeen - only a year away from legally being an adult, so I think it would be best for all if I got emancipated."

"No," Carol said coldly. "I won't sign in on this. And do you know who Calle is? He works for Villains!"

"I see," Amy said calmly, staring at Carol. Amy wondered if she should ask Vicky to let her talk with the adult Dallons for a while, but decided not to. She might think that there were even worse things about Vicky and that would hurt her sister even more than what she was about to say.

"There's a third thing I realized. Carol, you've never seen me as your daughter. You hated my biological father and always saw me as Marquis' daughter, never your own. You never wanted me and you've been emotionally abusive to me. Staying in this atmosphere makes me unhappy. I've been on the point of breaking for a long time and I don't want to deal with it anymore."

Vicky was gaping at her words, but Carol looked like she had been slapped. Mark was looking pained and a bit ashamed.

"I'd rather we do this as amicably as we can," Amy continued. "I have no wish for a public masquerade; I'd rather we dealt with this quietly."

Amy rose to her feet, went to her adoptive father and gave him a hug.

"I'm sorry Amy-dear," the man said, returning the hug.

"I know. It's all right."

Next Amy went to her sister, whose eyes were wet with tears. "It's all right, Vicky. You're my sister and I'll always love you, but this is for the best; for you and me."

Victoria engulfed Amy into a tight hug. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about, Vicky," Amy said through her own tears. "You've been the best sister I could have wanted."

After the two girls' hug ended, Amy turned towards Carol's blank face. "I'm going to stay away for a few days. I think it's better to have some space. I'll ask Calle to get in touch with you and Mark tomorrow, about my emancipation and how you want to go about it. For once in your lifetime, I ask that you do what is best for me. That is all I will ever ask of you. It is the least you can do after the way you behaved towards me for all of these years."

**x-x-x**

Once Amy was outside, she walked off to Skitter. "I'm ready."

Taylor gave the healer a hug. "You were very brave."

Amy sniffled in Skitter's costume. "Let's go."

The wings of Taylor's Collectors started to beat silently and they rose into the sky.

"So, I've been thinking," Taylor said. "Do you want to stay at a hotel or would you want to stay at my home until I get us a place to live?"

"Taylor, that would put your civilian identity in danger!"

"No, I don't think it will. I'm thinking that if the PRT really wanted to, they could learn my secret identity. I've been seen with you in my civilian identity. Being too secretive might scare the PRT a bit too much. Now that I not only refused to answer their questions, but I also got you as a partner, they might get a little too antsy. If you disappear completely, under a false identity in a random hotel, they might get too paranoid."

"They might," Amy agreed, "but me sleeping at your house would not help."

"It might," Taylor disagreed. "If the PRT get too worried, check on your location and find you at my place, in the company of a civilian they might know you are friends with, they'll be less likely to think you've been kidnapped or mastered. If they find you in some random hotel, they might not like it."

"I see. Long-term, it's not going to put you under additional suspicion, given that at some point they will find out that Taylor Hebert is my only other friend. Shadow Stalker saw us together, so it they'll know about us being friends as soon as they have a meeting about my new status."

"Yeah, so I was thinking to throw them a bone. We can always try something to draw away suspicion from my civilian identity if we need to."

Taylor's tone of voice made Amy think that the bug user would actually relish suspicion coming on her civilian identity. The healer decided not to pry at that moment. Her friend had always showed a lot of care for both of their safety. Whatever Taylor was plotting, Amy felt certain that it was in both of their interest.

"In the meantime," Taylor continued, "I'd feel better if I know you were close. Also... I don't want you to be alone when you most need it."

Amy melted a bit at her friend's words. "All right, if you think your father will be fine with it." Sleeping at her only friend's house sounded a lot nicer that crashing at some random hotel.

**x-x-x**

Taylor and Amy entered the Hebert home in their civilian identities.

"Dad, I'm home," Taylor said.

A short man came out of the kitchen and greeted them with a smile. "Taylor, it's good to finally meet your friend."

"Dad this is my friend Amy," Taylor said. "Amy, this is dad, Danny Hebert."

Danny blinked at Amy in confusion. "Panacea?" the man asked in incredulity.

Amy smiled uncertainly.

"Huh." Danny turned his eyes to his daughter. "Taylor, when you told me you made a friend, you never told me she was Panacea."

"Sorry," Taylor said. "It's never a good idea to spread information about the capes. They tend to assume inquiries about the personal life of capes as very intrusive. There's all sort of unwritten rules about parahumans."

"I think I see."

"Yeah... so if anyone asks," Taylor said, "you should never talk freely about it, even if it's Legend who's asking."

Danny nodded. "Of course. Anyway, Miss. Dallon..."

"Just Amy,"

"Amy, I understand you'll be spending a few days with us."

The healer blushed and nodded. "If it's not too much of a trouble."

"Of course it isn't," Danny said indignantly. "You healed Taylor when she was in the hospital." The man glanced at Taylor and his face softened. "And I think you had something to do with the improvement in my daughter's life. You're welcomed in this house as long as you need it."

"Thank you, Mr. Hebert."

"Thanks dad," Taylor voiced echoed Amy's.

Danny nodded and motioned for the girls towards the kitchen. "Well, let's eat. Dinner is ready."

The meal passed in easy conversation. Danny talked about the docks and never tried to pry in exactly why Amy needed someplace to stay. Amy could tell that the man truly loved his daughter, unlike her own adoptive mother. It was nice.

Was this what a real family was like? Amy wondered. The healer could only imagine how life in the Hebert household was when Annette - Taylor's mother was alive. It must have been wonderful.

Once the meal was done, Danny sent the girls up to Taylor's room. "I'll take care of the dishes," he said waving them off.

**x-x-x**

Once the two girls stepped into Taylor's room, Amy froze realizing that she had no idea what the sleeping arrangements would be. She didn't even have proper sleepwear.

"Uh, Taylor... where am I going to be sleeping?"

The dark haired girl grinned mischievously. "Why, in my bed, of course."

"But-but," the healer stammered. "That's your bed. I..."

Taylor grinned in amusement. "Don't worry, I won't bite. Besides, the only other place you could sleep, is on the downstairs sofa. That's way too uncomfortable to sleep on, so I'm not going to subject either of us to it."

"All right," Amy said, blushing at the situation.

Taylor went to her closet, grabbed some nightclothes and handed them to Amy. "Here," the bug user said. "They're in my size, but they'll fit you well enough."

Taylor took her own nightwear and proceeded to change. 

Amy copied her actions, trying not to look at the other girl. She could tell that the nightwear was made from the now familiar spider silk.

"We have a spare toothbrush," Taylor said once they were done changing. "Uh actually... do you actually need one or does your power take care of things like oral hygiene?"

"I actually don't to," Amy said. "But I do it all the same."

Once they got ready for bed, Taylor turned off the lights and crawled into bed. "Come on, let's try to get some sleep. This day was exhausting."

Amy laid down, facing Taylor, who threw a hand around the healer's back.

"Good night, Amy," the bug user said.

"Good night, Taylor," Amy replied. She had slept like this with her sister. But ever since she realized that she was attracted to Vicky, her pleasure at being so close to the object of her worship and the self-loathing that it produced, soured all the joy out of it.

But there is nothing wrong about this, Amy realized. Taylor said she liked me.

It's not wrong to like her back.

The freckled girl shifted closer to her friend, mirroring her posture. Her head lowered below Taylor's chin.

This is nice, the healer thought as sleep overtook her.

**x-x-x**

**Author's Note**: Looking over the reviews and thinking... I've realized that as Quinn Calle is actually a good choice. Given that Amy asked for him, his firm is not going go pass the chance at helping a healer of her caliber. And Skitter is going to be worth millions, so they would love to be on her permanent retainer. She has a monopoly on a product. That's very valuable.

**Published**: January 25, 2015.


End file.
